When the Past and Preasent Collide
by Mugglebornwitch2
Summary: Hermione is home for the summer, And it makes her face the past with a little help from her old and present Friends.
1. Back to the past

A/n hey everyone, this is my new story. I had this idea one night when I couldn't sleep (I can't sleep a lot), to write a story that has a lot to do with Hermione's past before Hogwarts.  
  
disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to the wonderful and talented J.K Rowling, Not me :-(  
  
When past and Present collide  
  
Hermione was sitting in her room, laying in front of her fan on her bed. It was the hottest summer then ever, And there air conditioner was broke! Her dad grounded her to her room because she missed curfew yesterday because she was watching Maggie for Annie. Maggie is a very outgoing 3 year old (a/n who will be 4 in an up coming chapter) , who also happen to be Hermione god child. Annie owns a ice cream shop down the street. She use to baby sit Hermione when she was little. Annie was always been there for Hermione, And Hermione was there when she needed her. Maggie was born the summer before Hermione's 2 year, Hermione was in the delivery room with Annie because the father left town once he found out. That was his lost because any one who knew Maggie loved her.  
  
Hermione decide she wanted some ice cream and it was way to hot. So she hoped out her window, onto the roof. Then down the ladder ( a/n the ladder is a fire escape). She ran down the drive way and pushed the button to open the gate.  
  
" Miss. Granger Where are you going"  
  
'Damn 'Hermione thought.  
  
" I.. I.. Was going for a walk" Hermione said.  
  
" you were sneaking out again, this is the third time this week'' The man said " aren't you glad to be home?"  
  
" Of course I am" Hermione said  
  
" Well I am glad your home, things are boring around here with out you. I missed you a lot" he said.  
  
" I missed you too mike." she hugged him She really did he always covered for her , he was like a Grandfather to her. He was old. With no family, but he always said that the Her family was his family. He always lived with them.  
  
" go head but don't get in trouble" mike said  
  
" thanks, I won't" she Said as she ran down the street. ~*~*~*~*~ When Hermione walked into the ice cream parlor it was crowed with people. Annie was trying to serve every one by her self, with Maggie hanging on to her leg. Annie was tall with brown hair and hazel eyes. she was very skinny. she was wearing jeans and a white shirt. Maggie looks just like a toddler version of her mom, her brown hair in braids and she was wearing a jeans shorts and a blue tang top.  
  
"miss Could I get some water?" the man yelled. Annie looked over at the man and said  
  
"one minute"  
  
" you said that five minutes ago!" the man said  
  
" I'll get it" Hermione said. Annie smiled at her.  
  
" Herm'' Maggie yelled. Hermione hated that name but Maggie couldn't pronounce her full name. She jumped into Hermione's arms who picked her up. Maggie kissed her on the cheek. Hermione walked over and got the man a glass of water, then she delivered it to the man.  
  
" thanks" the man said.  
  
" your welcome."  
  
" Hermione, would you take Maggie up stairs?" Annie asked.  
  
" Yea" Hermione replayed carrying Maggie up stairs.  
  
"Guess what? Herm" Maggie said  
  
" What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mummy said that I could go see a pony this weekend" she had the biggest smile one her face.  
  
" That's cool" Hermione said.  
  
" I know!" Maggie stated. Maggie put her head down on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
" are you tired?" Hermione asked. Maggie always took a nap at two o'clock, you could set you watch on it.  
  
" a little" Was Maggies answer " could I rest my eyes?"  
  
" sure, Hun go head." Hermione said softly.  
  
As soon as Maggie drifted off to sleep, which was about 2 seconds. Hermione carried her back to her room and laid her on her bed. She kissed her on the head and went into the living room. "is she asleep?" Annie whispered, she was standing in the door way. "yes, two o'clock on the dot!" Hermione told her.  
  
" no shock there" Annie said. There was a knock on the door. Annie walked to the door and opened it.  
  
" Can I help you?" Annie said  
  
" Is Hermione Granger here?" Hermione knew that voice anywhere! "Ron" Hermione said  
  
When he turned the corner and looked at her, it was like her stomach did a little flip. ' what was that it's only Ron.' she thought to her self. he ran and hugged her.  
  
" I missed you so much!" Ron said  
  
" I missed you too!" Hermione told him.  
  
" you have no idea how boring its been, It was always just me and Ginny and if I have to hear dean this or harry that one more time I'm going to scream" Ron said.  
  
" shut up Ron, If I Had to hear -" Ginny started  
  
" don't even say it!" Ron said cutting her of  
  
" Then you better shut up." She said grinning at Ron. Hermione then hugged her.  
  
" Ron, Ginny this is Annie, Annie this is Ron and Ginny. There my friends from school." Hermione introduced them to each other.  
  
" I'm glad I get to meet you! Hermione doesn't tell me to much about school." Annie said.  
  
" Theirs not much to tell" Hermione said.  
  
" Sure there is, the only thing I heard about is your friends!" Annie said.  
  
" I told you my grades are good!" Hermione said.  
  
" how good? " Annie asked. " good could mean a lot of thing !" Annie said.  
  
" There very good!" Ron said.  
  
" Really are we talking perfect material?" Annie asked. ( a/n I am America so I don't know how this whole perfect thing works but I'm assuming that most school in the Britain and around there have it)Hermione Decide to tell her. She tried to keep school life and home life separate and seeing how Ron and Ginny were here she couldn't do that anymore.  
  
" Yes, I'm perfect! As a matter of fact I'm Top of my year and hope to be head girl!" Hermione said. " Ron is a perfect as well." Annie smiled.  
  
" I bet your parents were Surprised!" Annie said.  
  
" yes, I thought mum was going to pass out!" Hermione told her " and Dad Thought they sent the letter to the wrong person. They just couldn't believe I changed. Even thought I still sneak out!" Hermione said.  
  
" hold on, Why were they surprised? Why would you change? And sneaking out that's why your dad seemed mad after he went upstairs!" Ron said very confused.  
  
And one thing was for sure was that Hermione was afraid to tell Ron and Ginny her past before Hogwarts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tell me what you think! Should I continue? Next chapter if I do is going to explain a lot more about Hermione's past, And some new faces appear but there not new to Hermione! 


	2. Enemies, Tears, And Love

A/n: I'm so happy people are actually reading my story. To tell you the truth I was So worried that No one would like my story. I have a lot more planed for this story. Just let me know how I am doing!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belong to The very talented J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2- Enemies, Tears, and Love  
  
"hold on, Why were they surprised? Why would you change? And sneaking out that's why your dad seemed mad after he went upstairs!" Ron said very confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I let you three talk" Annie said "I have to go back to work any way" She walked out of the room when the door shut, Hermione asked "Was he really mad?" Hermione Hoped he was not, That's all she needed!  
  
"He sure looked it. He also said to tell you when he gets home you better be there." Ginny said  
  
"Well then lets go he'll be home soon." Hermione said. The followed her down stairs into the shop. Annie was serving a group of kids, and to Hermione horror sheriff McNiel was siting at a table by the bar.  
  
"Annie, I'm leaving. My father wants me home." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, bye." Annie said walking behind the bar to make the order. Hermione wanted to get out of there before the sheriff said anything to her. She had no such luck.  
  
"Look whose back to cause trouble" the sheriff said to her. She turned around slowly.  
  
"Hello Sheriff!" Hermione said her voice was cold. He walked over to her.  
  
"My did you grow!" McNiel said.  
  
"That is usually what people do!" Hermione told him. "Look I don't have time for this, I have to get home." Hermione said.  
  
"Will not they be surprised the cops is not bring you home!" McNiel said coolly. Hermione griped her wand that was sticking out of her pocket. Ron grabbed her hand to stop her, she loosened her grip but neither of them let go of each other's hand.  
  
"I see you have not change one bit!" Hermione said. "You don't know me and never did, So back off." Hermione said. The sheriff looked at Ron and Ginny, he smiled and said  
  
"If I were you, I would stay far away from this one unless you want to end up in trouble or dead!"  
  
"That's enough sheriff ether knock it off and leave her alone or leave." Annie said he looked at Hermione then turned around and walked back to his seat. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Annie walked over and said  
  
"Hermione, ignore him! He's an asshole and you know it!" Annie said. Hermione nodded before turning and walking out the door! She let go of Ron's hand. Ginny followed but Annie stopped Ron.  
  
"Listen, Hermione had some tuff times be for she left for school. That sheriff was the main cause and he loves to bring it up because he knows it's her weak spot. I do not want her to go home and cry! Do not let her go home and cry. Okay?" Ron had no clue what was going on but he would never sit back and let Hermione cry.  
  
"Okay" he said before running out the door to catch up to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione got home her father was already there. He started to yell but Hermione Did not pay any attention she walked right passed him, up the stairs into her room and locked the doors in her room. She laid on her bed and cried, as all her old wounds felt new! There was a knock on the door "Hermione, open the door!" It was Ron.  
  
"G-Go away" she sobbed.  
  
"No" Ron said. "I Won't let you sit there and cry. I have no idea what happen but I know it had something to with that asshole at Annie's. He's not worth crying over!" Ron said  
Hermione just laid there she did not answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was going to get in there if it was the last thing he ever did. He walked into the room that Mr. Granger gave him and tried the door that connected to Hermione's room. She locked that door too. That's when he noticed the window he looked out and the roof was flat and close to the window. He stepped out on to the roof and slowly walked down to the next window it was open and Hermione was on her bed crying. Ron climbed into the window. Ron walked over to Hermione and laid down next to her putting his arm around her.  
  
"Don't cry, Mione." Ron told her. She turned over and looked at him. Ron tucked a piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"I hate to see you upset! Please tell me what's wrong!" Ron pleaded  
  
"I can't it hurts to much!" Hermione said. Ron didn't want to push it out of her. He could wait tell she's ready.  
  
"okay, know that when your ready, I'll be here." He wiped the tears away with his thumb. He gave her one of those half smiles that made her heart melt. He pulled her closer and she soon fell asleep. When she fell asleep, Ron waited a few minutes. Then He got up and left her sleep. He unlocked the door and left the room. Ginny was out side the room  
  
"Is she okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I hope, I wish I knew what that jerk said that set her off!" Ron said.  
  
"She'll tell us when she is ready!" Ginny said Ron hope she will. He loved her so much. He hated seeing her in pain. He walked back over to the door and watched her sleep. All he could think was how pretty she was, and how much he loved her. All Ginny could think when she looked at he big brother watching Hermione was 'he got it bad for her.'  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
That's chapter 2. In an up coming chapter You will find out what Happened before her first year at hogwarts! A Gold start to every one who guess what McNiel Said that bothered Hermione!  
  
Keep Reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating. It makes my day when I read good reviews. Thank you all! the next chapter will be most likely be pretty long, because I have the whole day off so I could type it! Samantha 


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter 3- Painful Memories  
*flash back*  
"Amanda, I don't know about this!" Hermione said.  
  
"Sheriff McNiel deserves this!" Amanda said.  
  
"I can't get arrested again!" Hermione said.  
  
"We won't get caught, I promise!" Amanda told her. Hermione of course believed her she was her best friend.  
  
"Okay!" Hermione told "But if things get bad we both get out of there!" Amanda smiled.  
  
"I knew, I could count on you." She said putting her arm around Her. "best friends forever!" Hermione smiled at that.  
  
"Of course, we always have and always will!" Hermione said.  
  
"I have something for you" Amanda said. She got up and walked up to her dresser. She opened her Drawer and pulled out a box. She sat back down.  
  
"My mum and I, went shopping and I brought Friendship rings." She opened the box and showed them to her. "I get one and you get one" She gave the purple one to Hermione and Took the blue one. "I got our favorite colors!"  
  
Hermione took the ring and put it on. Amanda did the same. Amanda put her hand out. Hermione took it.  
  
"Best friends always!" They both said. *end of flash back.*  
  
Hermione let a tear fall down her cheek. She put the ring on a necklace she never took it off. She keep it tucked under her shirt.  
  
She heard music coming from Ron's room. She got up and peeked through the door. Ron was dancing. He was really good. Hermione had never seen him dance before. When the song was over he and he stopped, Hermione clapped. He turned around.  
  
"That was really good." Hermione said  
  
"Thanks" He said blushing.  
  
"were did you learn to dance like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bill, He goes to clubs and stuff!" Ron said  
  
"Have you ever been to a club?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No, I'm too young." Ron said  
  
"Would you like to go to a club? I know one That we could get into!'' Hermione said. Ron smiled.  
  
"Really!" Ron said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"After dinner. We could go!" Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Hermione Danced for a while till her mum yelled 'supper!' Ginny came into the room.  
  
"Ron can I use pig after dinner?" Ginny asked. Ron nodded. "We better get down to dinner, I'm hungry!" Ron said  
  
"your always hungry!" Hermione said. They walked out of the room and down the stairs in to the dinning room. It was a huge Room. Ron and Ginny have never seen such a Big dinning room. The table was set for 6 people, because mike always ate with them. The food was on the table. Her mum and dad were waiting for them. They all sat down to eat.  
  
"Where is mike?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He will be late he said to start with out him!" her father told her.  
  
"That's the fourth time this week" Hermione told them.  
  
"I know" Miss granger said.  
  
"lets eat!" Mr. Granger said.  
  
The all started to take food. Ron and Mr. granger both ate a lot. Hermione never seen anyone eat as much as her dad!  
  
"Where in the world do you store all that food?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, How dose that little bit of food fill you?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's what I ask her all the time!" Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Ginny eats like that too!" Ron said. "I think its a girl think!" Mr. Granger nodded. Ginny and Hermione just rolled Their eyes, and went back to eating.  
  
"So, How is you parents?" Miss Granger asked Ron and Ginny  
  
"Busy" Ginny said. "That's why they asked if we come here."  
  
"they didn't want us home alone." Ron said.  
  
"Well, were glad to have you here!" Miss Granger said.  
  
"I'm glad you two came. I missed you both" Hermione added.  
  
"We missed you too" Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner Ron went his room while Ginny and Hermione went to Hermione's room.  
  
"So tell me about the guys at this club?" ginny asked.  
  
"I haven't been there in a while but, there pretty good looking." Hermione said.  
  
They were both getting all ready to go out. Hermione picked out a pair of Jeans that were a little tight and a purple halter top. Ginny was wearing Jeans also, and a blue shirt that fit her perfectly.  
  
"how should I do my hair?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Have this gel, that makes your hair curly want to try it!" ginny asked her. Hermione nodded. Ginny walked over to her bag and pulled out a bottle. Hermione sat down and Ginny brushed out her hair. When she was done brushing it she scrunched her hair with the gel to make it curly. After about a minute of scrunching Hermione's hair was curly, not frizzy.  
  
"thanks Gin!" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny just left her hair down. They both put a little bit of make up on. Someone knock on the door. "Hermione, it's mum!'' Hermione opened the door. Her mom walked in.  
  
"Ron is waiting down stairs for you two!" She told them. "Hermione could I talked to you a minute?" Her mother asked. "Ginny tell Ron I'll be down in a minute." Hermione said Ginny nodded and left the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Her mother asked her.  
  
"I'm fine!" Hermione told her.  
  
"I talk to Annie, and she told me you ran into the sheriff, and he said something's." That was the only problem with Annie she told her mother everything.  
  
"Mum, I don't want to talk about It!" Hermione stated. Hoping her mother would drop it.  
  
"That's the problem you never talked about it, Hermione. Never!" her mother said.  
  
"I don't want too! I'm trying to forget, why won't anyone let me forget it." Hermione was staring to get mad.  
  
"Because we all know you can't forget her! No matter how hard you try, you can't forget her." Hermione knew she was right. "I know, and that's what hurts the most. I still pray I will wake up and it was all a horrible nightmare. I still wish that could go back and change what happen but I can't! Amanda's dead and there is nothing you, me, or anyone can do about." Hermione started to cry again. Her mum came over and hugged her. "She wouldn't want you to do this she would want you to move on That's why I want you to go out to night and have fun.'' she wiped her daughter's eyes and said "I will tell them you'll be down in a minute." She kissed Hermione on the head. She turned and left the room. Hermione went to fix her makeup.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I got this new eye Shadow you should where it you would look great in it" Amanda told her. She Handed Hermione the eye shadow. Hermione put some on.  
  
"That dose look good. What is the name of it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's covergirl, The color is powder blue." Amanda said. "Is Jay and Sam coming to the club to night?" Amanda asked.  
  
"No, They have some big dinner tonight with there parents." Hermione told her. "It's just us!"  
  
"That's good! I love Sam and Jay but Were both leaving for two different schools, and I want to spend time with just you!" Amanda told her.  
  
"Okay, you know the plan right?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Yup, We go to the club till ten. Then we leave and walk to The sheriffs house where eggs are hiding out back!" Amanda said. "After it is done we stay down until he thinks were gone then we leave!"  
  
"okay! Ready to go?" Hermione asked.  
  
"lets go!" Amanda said. *End of flash back*  
  
Hermione finished her make up and walked down stairs to meet Ron and Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived at the club they waited in line to get in.  
  
"This line is so long!" Ron said.  
  
"Were almost there, Ron" Hermione said.  
  
"yea but we've been in line for like an hour" Ron said.  
  
"we've been in line for 5 minutes!" Ginny said Rolling her eyes. Ron sighed.  
  
"next!" the person at the door called. He was huge tall and buff. Hermione, Ron and Ginny Walked up to the person.  
  
"Hermione Granger, You haven't been here since-" The man stopped, noticing how sad Hermione look" in a long time!"  
  
"I know!" Hermione said.  
  
"well it's good to see you again." The man said. "fifteen dollars" Hermione paid the man "Are you meeting Sam and jay?" The man asked Hermione's head whipped up. "Sam and Jay are here!" Hermione said. The man nodded. Hermione Haven't saw them in years. She walked in followed by Ron and Ginny.  
  
"This place is so wicked!" Ron said. Hermione Smiled. Then she heard some one call her  
  
"Hermione Granger, Is that you?" It was Jay. He was tall, not as tall as Ron thought. He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. "Jay?" Hermione asked he nodded before running up and hugging her. He picked her up off the ground in a bear hug.  
  
"It's been way to long!" Jay said.  
  
"I Know" Hermione said. "I want you to meet my friends. This is Ron and This is his Sister Ginny." She said pointing to Ron and Ginny. "Hi, I'm Jay" He said. He shook Ron hand. Ron was for Some reason glaring at Jay. Jay let go of his hand, then turned to Ginny And asked "would you like to dance?" Ginny smiled then nodded.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron. "What is your problem?" Hermione asked Ron  
  
"What?" Ron asked  
  
"You don't even know him and you were giving him a Death glare!"  
  
"I was not!" Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"Whatever, Ron." She said turning and walking away. He Grabbed her arm.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I did realize I did it. Will it make you happy if I apologized to him?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, it would. Thank you!" She said.  
  
"Mione, Did you ever date him?" Ron asked. Normally Hermione wouldn't tell him she would just ignore the question or tell him it was none of his businesses. Instead she said. "No, I have never dated Him. He was like my brother before he left." Ron smiled.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Ron asked. "I thought you would never ask!" Hermione took his hand and lead her to the floor, where they started dancing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dancing a while Hermione said "Want to get a drink?"  
  
"Sure!" Ron said. They walked over to the bar. the bar tender came over and said "could I help you?"  
  
"what do you want to drink?" Ron asked. Hermione.  
  
"I'll have a Pepsi" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll have the same." Ron told the person. The man got to glasses of Pepsi and brought it back to them.  
  
"that will be four dollars and fifty cents." Ron pulled out his wallet and paid the man. He had a lot more money in there.  
  
"were did you get all the money?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I worked at a day care called little wizards for a while to get some extra money." Ron told her. "It was near my house so my mum let me!"  
  
"well thanks for the Pepsi!" Hermione said.  
  
"your welcome. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Ron said He started to walk when he stopped and said "Where is it?"  
  
"go straight and turn right" Hermione told him and he left.  
  
"I like this song!" a girl said to her friend the were next to Hermione. they turned to her.  
  
"Do you know the name of this song?" They asked.  
  
"It called 'I Gotta tell you'" Hermione told them "Thank you" they said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'm going to miss this club when I go away!" Amanda said  
  
"Me too, but when we come home for the summer will come back here!" Hermione said  
  
"Of course. This and Annie's!" Amanda said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"What time is it?" Amanda asked. Hermione looked down at her watch. "We have to go it's ten o'clock" Hermione said.  
  
The d. J announced the next song. "Samantha Mamba Got tell you"  
  
"lets stay tell after this song! please?" Amanda said She loved that song.  
  
"fine but right after were leaving!" Hermione told her. She smiled and started twirling around causing Hermione to laugh. Then she grabbed Hermione hand and they started twirling together. When the song ended, they stopped  
  
"okay lets go" As they walked out of the club they said by to the bouncer. That was the last time Hermione and Amanda were at the club together.  
  
* End of flashback*  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron who just returned from the bathroom. "I'm fine, I just need some air!" Hermione said  
  
"Okay lets go outside for a while." He took Hermione's hand and they walked out side. The man stamped their hand so they could get back in.  
  
They sat down on the steps on the side of the building. Hermione hated how everything reminded her of that horrible night, That she lost her best friend.  
  
"Ron, Could I tell you something?" Hermione asked she never really talked about it to anyone, but she wanted to get it off her chest. The one person she trusted the most was Ron so she was going to tell him.  
  
"Of course!" Ron said.  
  
"I have always hated the sheriff, he was always trying to find Some way to arrest My friends and I. My best friend Amanda was sick of it. The sheriff spent more time following four kids around, then casing criminals. All of my friends were going away to school. So as our last big prank on this town we were going to egg the sheriffs house. Amanda came up with it. I knew that this could get us in so much more trouble then ever before. I told her that too, But she promised me that everything would go fine and if things get bad well run away. Jay and his sister couldn't come there parents made them go to some dinner with them. So it was just me and Amanda. We had a plan. We would go to the club so that people could say we were there, incase the some how found out it was us. We hid the eggs during the day and when we left the club we would go get them. Then we would egg the house and leave as soon as he thought we were gone. Well, we went to the club as planed. It was so much fun. When we left we went to the get the eggs then we crossed the street to the sheriffs house. there was an alley in back of his house that we could get a good shot of the house at. We snuck around pack. Amanda threw the first egg. We threw all the eggs we have. Then the sheriff came out with a gun in his hand. Here is were the plan went wrong. We couldn't leave no matter where we went he would see us leaving. so we stayed where we were. The sheriff said he would shoot if we didn't come out. We never thought he would actually shot but he did" Hermione stopped tears where rolling down her cheek now. Ron put his arm around her. "Before we even knew what happen Amanda was on the ground, He shot her in stomach. The blood was pouring out of her so fast. I tried to stop it. I yelled for help. the sheriff came over to us and He said that's what you get. He said that it was our fault. He went to call the ambulance. Amanda was still alive but she was in so much pain she told me 'not to cry' Then she took off her ring and gave it to me. The ring was one of the friend ship rings that we both had one. She said 'to hold on to this, and give to someone I thought deserved it 'She pulled the ring out of her pocket. "I didn't want to take it! I didn't want to even think she was dying. I told her that She was going to be okay. She just smiled at me and said she would always be watching me and that I was the only one that made her life fun. The ambulance came around the corner. They put her on the stretcher. She stuck up her hand and we did this thing we always did I would take it and we would say best friends forever. I rode to the hospital with them. They wouldn't let me go into the Emergency room. They called her parents and mine. When the doctor Finally came out it seemed like hours passed. I knew by looking at his face she was gone. He told us that she lost to much blood, and she was dead. I got up and ran out of the hospital. I heard her mum call my name, but I keep going. I ran into my dad and he took me home!" Hermione finished her story. "That was six years ago today! I tried so hard to forget. I swore that I would work hard and that I would try not to get in anymore trouble or get my friends killed!"  
  
"Hermione, You didn't kill her!" Ron said.  
  
"I shouldn't of let her go. I should have said No to going. I should have had a better plan!" Hermione said. Ron hated to see Hermione in so much pain.  
  
"You didn't know he would shoot her! You have to stop blaming your self. You have to live, Hermione. What happen, happen. No one blames you!" Ron said.  
  
"She is still gone and I Hate it!" Hermione said.  
  
"That's the thing Hermione, She's not gone. She's right here!" He said pointing at her heart. "As long as you keep her in her heart she will never be gone." Hermione hugged him. He hugged her back.  
  
"Ron, I want you to have the ring!" Hermione said wiping her tears.  
  
"I-I can't-" He started but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I want you to have it!" She stated she took his hand and put the ring in it, then closed it. "we better get back in there." She said. He nodded.  
  
"Hermione, could I put it on my chain?" Ron asked. She nodded. He took off his chain and put the ring on it, then put it back on.  
  
"Now, lets go!" Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was a long chapter. I wanted you all to find out in this chapter, so we could move on with the story. There is still a lot I have planed. I was going to end it, after another chapter or so, But I'm having so much fun writing this. I have trouble sleeping a lot and last night I was up all night. During that time I had some more ideas! You will meet Samantha next chapter. Harry and Charlie Weasley come into the story, ether the next one or chapter five. Please review! Sam 


	4. Sam, Maggie, And Ice cream

A/n: Last chapter I said dollars instead of pounds because I'm not sure how much a pound is worth. So I just used American money!  
  
Chapter 4Chapter 4- Sam, Maggie, and Ice cream  
  
"where have you two been?" Ginny asked Hermione and Ron found her and Jay at the bar.  
  
"Talking!" Hermione said. Ginny raised her eye brow and smiled. "Jay where is Sam?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Most likely around here causing trouble. At our old school she was always getting in fights!" Jay told her.  
  
"Old school? Don't you still go there?" Hermione asked. Jay smiled. "Mum and Dad moved back!" Jay told her. "Sam got expelled for beating up this boy for grabbing her ass!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"are you laughing because someone got expelled? Are you feeling okay?" Ron asked her. When she stopped laughing, Ron reached up and felt her head. "I'm fine. It's just that it's so like Sam!" Hermione said.  
  
"What is so like me?" Sam said, from behind Hermione. She was smiling. Hermione turned around and smiled. She ran and hugged Sam.  
  
"It's good to see you, too" Sam said. "I see jay has been telling you about my school life, But I still say he walked into my knee"  
  
"Sure Sam, like when you tripped and you fist accidentally hit Tara in the face." Jay said. Sam nodded. "I was there! I saw you hit her!"  
  
"Why don't you tell Hermione why you were there!" Jay blushed. Sam went on. "He was making out with the slut."  
  
"Were they dating?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No! Tara was the school slut, and Jay fell for it" Sam said. "Sam, shut up! That was a one time thing and I was thirteen!" Jay said. Sam rolled her eyes, she knew he liked Ginny whom she met earlier. They had been dancing the whole night together.  
  
"Sam, I want you to meet My friends. This is Ginny and this is Ron." She said pointing to them as she said their name.  
  
"I already met Ginny." She turned to Ron " Hi. I'm Sam! "  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you!" He said.  
  
"Are you two dating?" Sam asked Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Were just friends" Hermione said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Hermione, Want to go to Annie's? Sam and I were going over there." Jay said.  
  
"Sure, If Ron and Ginny want to!" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll go" Ron said. Ginny nodded.  
  
"okay, lets go" Sam said. They left the club, and walked towards Annie's!  
  
"So how has she been?" Jay asked.  
  
"She had a kid!" Hermione said.  
  
"Really? Is it a boy or girl?" Sam asked.  
  
"you'll see!" Hermione said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Annie's was close but not for The. They knocked. Annie came from up stairs and opened the door. "Hermione what --" she stopped when she saw Sam and Jay. "Hi, Annie!" Jay said.  
  
"When did you two get back in town?" Annie asked.  
  
"yesterday" Sam said.  
  
"Well come in, but you have to quite Maggie is a sleep and I have company!" Annie said. "No, I'm not, and Charlie is watching a movie!" Maggie said. Hermione raised and eyebrow at Annie.  
  
"Maggie, I thought you were a sleep!" Her mother said.  
  
"No! I just wanted you to stop telling that boring story."  
  
"you loved that story last week!" Annie said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to be 4 don't you think I'm getting to old!" Maggie told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"She's so cute!" Ginny said "How come she wasn't here the other day!"  
  
"She was, but she was sleeping!" Hermione said  
  
"yea, And you didn't say bye." Maggie said Crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Hermione said.  
  
"okay, but next time say bye!" Maggie said "Who are you people?"  
  
"This is Ron, Ginny, Sam and Jay!" Hermione said pointing to each person. "This is Annie's daughter Maggie!"  
  
"Hi" Ron said to the little girl. She looked up at him and said "wow, You big!" Ron laughed.  
  
"wow, your small!" he said. She walked over to Hermione and reached up. Hermione picked her up.  
  
"Annie, Your missing the movie!" A man yelled down the stair. Hermione knew that voice she couldn't remember from where.  
  
"Dose Charlie have red hair?" Ron asked. Annie nodded. "Charlie what the hell are you doing here?" Ron's brother turned came walking down the stairs.  
  
"Ron watch your mouth what would mum say!" Charlie said.  
  
"what are you doing here" Ginny asked.  
  
"I moved in next door, yesterday!" Charlie said.  
  
"Charlie has been here since dinner!" Maggie voiced.  
  
"Oh has he!" Hermione said raising an eyebrow at Annie.  
  
"Maggie it's time for bed!" Annie said.  
  
"come on mum! Could I please stay up" Maggie asked.  
  
"no" Annie said.  
  
"fine but I want a new story!" Maggie said.  
  
"I'll tell you one!" Charlie said, Maggie smiled. Hermione put her down and Maggie grabbed his hand and walked upstairs.  
  
"so who wants ice cream?" Annie asked. Every one said "I do" at once.  
  
"Every one get Annie's special Sunday. Hermione, will you help me?" Annie said.  
  
"sure!" Hermione said. They walked behind the bar. Annie set out the ice cream dishes. "So, do you like Charlie?" Hermione whisper to Annie.  
  
"He is nice, great with Maggie, and he so sexy!" Annie said. "Not as hot as Ron!" Hermione said. Annie smiled at Hermione.  
  
"did I just say that out loud?" Hermione asked, blushing.  
  
"yes you did!" Annie said. "So is his family nice?" Annie asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said. Annie smiled. When they finished the ice cream, Hermione and Anne carried them to the table. They gave everyone on ice cream. Hermione sat down next to Ron. He poked her and pretended he didn't do anything. So Hermione poked him back and did the same thing. She started to eat her ice cream and she felt it again. She went to poke him but he caught her hand. She looked at him and he smiled at her. His smile made her melt! She smiled back at him. He squeezed her hand and let go. They went back to eating their ice cream. Ron reached over and took some of her ice cream. she turned to look at him as he was putting it in his mouth.  
  
"This Ice cream is good!" Ron said.  
  
"I know!" Hermione said.  
  
"Annie, I know how to make this Sunday look even better!" Ron said  
  
"How?" Annie asked.  
  
"like this" He stuck his finger in the ice cream and whipped it on her face. "Ron, you have 5 seconds to run!" Hermione told him. He laughed as he got up and jumped over the top of the booth. Hermione grabbed her ice cream and ran after him. Ron tripped and fell. he turned over and said "Come on Hermione, I was just joking!" She smiled and poured the ice cream on his head.  
  
"So was I" "Bloody hell, that's cold!" Ron said. He stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed his ice cream. Everyone was watching them trying not to laugh. "Now Granger that wasn't nice. I just put a little bit on your face, but look at me." Ron said. Hermione laughed. "Weasley, who ever told you I was nice was seriously mistaken." Hermione told him. "Well, I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson!" Ron said before dumping the ice cream all over her. "as much fun as it looks like you two having that need to be cleaned up!" Annie told them. Hermione took a bucket and filled it with water then she took two rags and handed one to Ron. They both started to clean up the ice cream. After they were done, they put everything a way. "I think we should go its ten fifteen" Ginny said.  
  
"okay, lets go!" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, will you watch Maggie tomorrow at noon?" Annie asked.  
  
"Yea, Ron and ginny will be with me!" Hermione said.  
  
"could we come?" Jay asked  
  
"yes you can all come!" Annie said  
  
They all said their good-byes and left. Sam and Jay live the other way so they didn't walk with them. ~*~*~*~*~ "what happen to you two?" Mr. granger asked them.  
  
"We had an ice cream fight" Hermione told her father. "I'm going to take a shower then I'm going to bed!" Hermione walked up the stairs, followed bye Ron and ginny.  
  
"Good night Ginny, Good night Ron!" Hermione said  
  
"night'' Ginny said walking in to her room.  
  
"Good night Mione! Tell me when your done in the bathroom!" Ron said walking into his room. Hermione turned and went into her room. ~**~*~*~*~*~* That's chapter 4. I wanted to get to the Ron and Hermione stuff this chapter and there is way more on the way. Sam 


	5. Love

A/n- I am so glad so many people like my story, as for those whom don't you don't have to read it! I understand my story has no plot right now but I'm working on that. I didn't just want the past to be an issue with Hermione. I also wanted her present life as a witch to be an issue. So please bare with me.  
  
Chapter 5- love  
  
Hermione and Ginny have been trying to wake Ron up but know matter what they did he wouldn't wake!  
  
"Maybe if you kiss him he will wake up!" Ginny teased.  
  
"Shut up Ginny!'' Hermione said "Besides I have another idea" Hermione walked over to the closet and pulled out to water guns. She knew that she shouldn't be so mean and he would probably get angry, but she just wanted to have some fun. She filled them up with water at the kitchen sink. "I think Ice cold water will wake him up!" Hermione stated to Ginny, who grinned.  
  
Hermione Gave the other one to Ginny. They walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into his room. He was still asleep laying on his back. His covers were in heaps at near his feet. Leaving him exposed lying there only in his boxers. All she could think was 'god he is so damn sexy.'  
  
"Ready?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"Yes!" When Hermione said that they both started to squirt water all over him. Ron jumped out of the bed when he realized what happen he ran after Hermione and Ginny who took off down the hall. Ginny turned to see how close he was, big mistake he grabbed her then took her water gun. He squirted her a couple times before going after Hermione. He really wanted to get Hermione. There was no doubt that she was the brains of the operation.  
  
"Hey big dog, you looking for me!" Hermione said squirting him with water. Then she ran down the stairs. He blushed noticing he was only in his boxers that said 'big dog' on them. Then he took off after her.  
  
When he reached down stairs he knew she was hiding. He looked every where for her. He couldn't find her. "okay Hermione you could come out now!" Ron told her not liking the fact that he didn't know where she was.  
  
He felt someone jump on his back. It was Hermione she was laughing. Ron walked over and dropped her on the couch, before squirting her.  
  
"stop!" she shrieked. "It was the only way to wake you up!" Ron didn't stop so she lunged at him knocking him over, with her on top of him. "ouch" Ron howled with pain he hit his head on the table.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Are you okay?" she asked threw laugher. Instead of answering he just pushed her over and started to tickle her. He was straddling her waist she was laughing. He could think how beautiful she was. Their eyes met and he stopped. There was a voice in his head telling him 'here is a perfect chance just kiss her!' 'Do it, you know you want to.' So Ron bent down and kissed her putting everything he felt into it. He was shocked when he felt her kissing back. It felt like all time stopped, it was just Them. Ron broke apart first he needed to breathe. He stood up. He wanted to run, but that would change how he felt about her. He had to know if she liked him. She stood up too. When she didn't say anything, he got nervous.  
  
"Hermione will you say something, please" He said just above a whisper.  
  
"Ron, Am I dreaming?" Hermione asked. Ron chuckled a little.  
  
"No, Hermione your not dreaming!" Ron told her. Ron added. She looked up at him, then smiled. That smile could light up a room.  
  
"So, your not mad or disgusted?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, Why would I be?" Hermione Asked. She looked confused. Ron looked down at the floor.  
  
"I don't know, because I'm nothing compared to Krum" He mumbled. She stepped closer to Ron and pushed up his chin to look at her.  
  
"I never wanted Victor." She told him. She leaned up and whispered in his ear "only you!" She smiled. She walked over and sat on the couch.  
  
"you have to go get dressed we have to be at Annie's in a half hour!" Hermione informed him. He walked over and kissed her one more time this kiss was short and sweet before running up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione couldn't believe that Ron kissed her. She wanted it for so long and she got it. The Kiss was better then she expected it to be. She couldn't stop smiling. Ron was smiling too.  
  
When Hermione, Ron and Ginny got to Annie's they were running late. They walked in, to see Sam, Jay, and Charlie siting at a table. Hermione walked over To them. "Where is Annie?" She asked them.  
  
"Maggie isn't feeling good!" Charlie told her. "Annie said to send you up when you got here." Hermione nodded. Then she turned and ran up the stairs. She walked back to Maggies's room. Annie was holding Maggie.  
  
"Hey!" Annie said. "look who's here Maggie"  
  
Maggie looked up, her eyes were all red and puffy. Annie handed her to me. She gave Hermione a big hug and wouldn't let go. Annie felt Maggie head, Then checks.  
  
"She burning up" Annie said. Maggie was tired still she put her head down on Hermione's shoulder. Annie got a thermometer (it was one for babies the ones you put in their ear) She took Maggie's temperature. When it beeped she took it out and looked at it.  
  
"Hundred and one." Annie told Hermione. "I'm not going out now, Charlie will understand." She added. Maggie fell asleep Hermione's shoulder. So, she laid her down on her bed.  
  
"Go do something fun!" Annie told me "It's nice out" "Are you sure you don't need me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Positive!" Annie answered. Hermione smiled then kissed Maggie on the forehead. She Ran back downstairs.  
  
"We could leave." Hermione announced.  
  
"Hermione, Is Crazy carts still there?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, We could go there!" Hermione informed them.  
  
"What's crazy carts?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's like a race track with mini cars, where people race." Hermione told him.  
  
"Want to go?" Jay asked  
  
"I do" Sam said.  
  
"me to" Hermione and Ginny told everyone.  
  
"Lets go then" Ron said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got there they bought tickets and then headed to the track. It was huge and had all different color cars with numbers on the side. They got in line and waited for the race going on to stop. Hermione watched Ron stair at the track, with excitement. He noticed her watching and smiled at her. Hermione smiled back, and grabbed Ron hand.  
  
When the race was over, the loaded in the cars. Then they all buckled their seat belts.  
  
"There are some rules you must fallow or you can't ride." The guy working told them.  
  
"I bet this is Hermione's Favorite part." Ron said. Hermione glared him then said "Stop being a prat for once in your life" Hermione told him.  
  
"Here we go!" Ginny mutter.  
  
"Hermione I was just joking Why do you take everything I say so seriously?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't say anything she just stared straight a head, because the tell the truth She was still afraid to tell him she loved him. She loves him so much it hurt. His opinion matter to her so much and when he made smart ass comments like that it made her feel like shit. She got out of the car and walked away.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Come on wait up" Hermione just keeps walking. Ron ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She stopped.  
  
"look I'm sorry" Ron told her "I was just joking."  
  
"I know" Hermione proclaimed, Be for sitting on the bench. Ron sat next to her.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just cause your joking doesn't mean it don't hurt." Hermione informed him. "When you say stuff like that it makes me feel like I'm nothing. It kills me to think you think I'm nothing." A tear slid down her cheek, Ron wiped it. "Is that what you think?" Ron asked her in disbelief. "I never thought you were nothing, Not once." He was starring right into her eyes. "I Love you" He whispered causing his ears to go pink in this cute little blush. Hermione took his hand "I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay that was my fluff chapter. Next chapter I'm going to get more into the plot I have for the rest of the story that involves the sheriff and Lord Voldermort. Sam 


	6. Homework, Harry, and Girl talk

A/n: My life has been busy as of late. So I haven't been able to write. Plus I in sort of a writers' block. Last night some stuff for this story came to me so I'm going to write. Sorry for the wait. You know how life is!!  
  
Chapter 6: Homework, Harry, and Girl talk  
  
"Hermione will you read over my potions essay, I've forgot to ask when I first got here!" Ron asked her. He had his homework out on The desk in his room. He was sitting there when Hermione walked over.  
  
"Sure!" She looked at it and Read it. It was actually better than hers! It was perfect.  
  
"It's Great Ron!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Are you Just saying that?" He asked her.  
  
"No, It really is Ron!" Hermione said setting it on the desk. "Did you finish all your homework?"  
  
"Yes, I was just checking it over" Ron told her. This surprised Hermione. He was taking time to look it over. "I Have to do good if I want head boy!" Ron added.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to be head boy" Hermione was glad Ron was Finally applying him self.  
  
"That's because I didn't think I had a chance till I got my owl scores!" Ron answered honestly  
  
"What did you get?" Hermione asked him. They totally slipped her mind.  
  
"9 owls out of 10, How many did you get?" Ron looked happy with him self. (a/n: I'm not sure how many they can get. I just made 10 the highest!)  
  
"I got 10!" Hermione said, happily "I'm proud of you Ron!" He smiled, her stomach did a flip. She bent down and kissed him. She loved the way the tips of his ears went red when she did that. He was so cute to her. everything about him was perfect to him. It's been a couple days scenic they finally admitted their feelings to each other. Every little kiss he gave her made her that much more in love with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A/n There is going to be some more points of view, in order to make harry a character in the story!)  
  
Harry was sitting in his room, writing a letter to Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore. He wanted out of there. He was sick of his cousin! He could take his heavyweight boxing trophy and shove it. He hated him, pushing him around and punching him whenever he felt like it. his uncle would pretend not to see. He was telling Dumbledore. He was sick of Staying there. When He was there He wanted Voldermort to come and kill him! Then maybe he would be rid of The Dursleys.  
  
So, Here are his letters  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I can't stay here anymore. I hate it. I need to get out of here, I can't take it. I want to see my friends! Be with people who care. You have to let me go some where else anywhere. Hopefully, Some where near Hermione's or her house! Please, I'm begging you!! Harry Potter  
  
He tied the letter to hedwigs leg and watched her fly tell he couldn't see her anymore!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they walked into Annie's ice cream shop, Maggie ran to Ron she was  
  
crying. Ron picked her up. She cried on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I had a bad dream!" She told him. She started cry harder on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it!" He never had a little kid cry on his  
  
shoulder he didn't know what to do except try to make her feel better.  
  
"you got hurt badly, it scared me!" Maggie replied after a minute or two.  
  
"It was just a dream, I'm fine" He told her, She lifted her head up to look  
  
at him. He smiled, wiping under her eyes with his finger.  
  
"okay" She said Quietly. "Sorry I got your shirt all wet." He set her down  
  
and took off his shirt.  
  
"Where is Charlie?" Ron asked he could lend him a shirt. Maggie giggled.  
  
"He and Mommy are in her back office" Maggie told them.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to go without a shirt till they come out!"  
  
Hermione said. Ron smiled as he watched her look up and down his Chest.  
  
Ginny Rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh good lord, Ron dose have a nice chest. Quinnditch was good to him that's for sure. Hermione really wants to kiss him at this point, but no one knows yet. They decided not to tell anyone, Because if Her Dad finds out he'll send Ron home! He is way to protective.  
  
'Okay, have to stop looking at his chest!' Hermione told her self forcing her eyes away. Annie and Charlie came out of the office laughing. Till they noticed them.  
  
"Charlie can I have a shirt to ware?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure lets go up to my apartment" Charlie said. Ron started out the door followed by Charlie. Sam and Jay choose this moment to arrive. Hermione was going to ask Annie about Charlie, But Sam pulled her away.  
  
"We should have a girl's night, And make ginny apart of our group" Hermione remembered this, Amanda made it up. Sam was the last to enter. They always got drunk on girl's night!  
  
"Okay, But no Flask of Rum!" Hermione told Sam. "At my house because I can't leave Ron."  
  
"No Rum!" She said in out rage, then she stopped and smiled evil smile, I knew she was up to something. She walked over to ginny fast, Hermione followed. "Ginny tonight Herm and I are having a girl's night, and We want to invite you" Sam informed her.  
  
"My name is Hermione, only Maggie says Herm because she can't say Hermione" Hermione told her.  
  
"You think She still can't say Hermione!" Sam laughed as she told her. " Ron calls you 'mione'." Sam pointed out.  
  
"That's also different!" Hermione told her  
  
"That's because you like him!" Sam said  
  
"No, It's Not"  
  
"That's because My dear brother and her are such close friends" Ginny said sarcastically in a mocking tone.  
  
"There close all right!" Sam teased. Hermione pushed her.  
  
"Shut up!" But she too was laughing. Annie walked over and sat down with them.  
  
"So tell us what you and Charlie were doing in the office!" Sam stated more than asked.  
  
"We were talking" Annie informed them.  
  
"Sure talking, That's what you were doing!" Sam replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!" Annie said "I'm a grown woman and I'm allowed to make out all I want" Sam and Hermione laugher, Ginny looked disgusted.  
  
"That's my Brother!" She said.  
  
"He is one hell of a kisser!" Annie told them.  
  
"So Is Ron" they all turned to look at her. Hermione didn't mean to say that out loud. Sam smiled.  
  
"I knew it!" Sam said.  
  
"Finally, you two have been Dancing around each other for years!" Ginny told her.  
  
"No we weren't!" Hermione said standing up for herself and Ron!  
  
"How long have you liked him?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed and told them  
  
"3rd year"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he had liked you scenic at least 2nd" Ginny said "Everyone watched you fight, and that whole Victor thing, Ron was so jealous!"  
  
"okay maybe we danced a little!" Hermione said. She never thought about it. Ron ran in at that point and informed every one  
  
"Harry's coming tonight, Charlie went to get him"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, That's chapter 6, I promise not such along wait couple days at the most! +~Sam~+ 


	7. James Evens, And Some Drinking

Chapter 7- James Evens, And Some Drinking  
  
Ron was so happy harry was coming, to stay at bills. Apparently he wrote Professor Dumbledore begging to get out of there. Ron always hated Harry going there, how could muggles protect him? He never understood why Dumbledore made him go back!  
  
Charlie and Harry should be there any minute. Annie couldn't wait to meet Hermione's other best friend. Hermione and I were watching Maggie upstairs because Annie had customers and Maggie wouldn't leave her alone. Hermione will make a great mum someday, Not any time soon but someday Ron would love to marry Hermione and Have children. Not as many as His Parents but some, two or three maybe.  
  
Maggie went to the bathroom, leaving Hermione and Ron alone finally. I watched Maggie walk to the bathroom. I felt Hermione Jump on my back.  
  
"Hi, Big dog!" Hermione whispered in my ear. She will never forget those boxers. Ron dropped her on the bed. Then turned around and kissed her. It was short and sweet.  
  
"I've wanted to kiss you all day!" Ron told her. She smiled kissing him again, This time it was deeper and more passionate. Hermione felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She laid back on the bed pulling him with her. They continued this until, They heard  
  
"Ewww, and on my bed!" Maggie came back. The both jumped up. Harry was also standing there, With a grin on his face.  
  
"I leave you two alone for a while, come back and find you snogging on a little girls bed!" Harry said, shacking his head.  
  
"Who the Bloody hell are you?" Maggie asked as if realizing he was there.  
  
"Maggie!" Hermione scolded her.  
  
"I'm James Evens!" Harry said kneeling to her height. Ron and Hermione were quite confused at this point.  
  
"I'm Maggie Lark" Maggie told him. Harry smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Harry said. He stuck out his hand. She looked at it then took it.  
  
"Maggie will you go find Ginny, For me?" Hermione asked. Maggie nodded running out of the room.  
  
"James?" Ron asked harry.  
  
"Dumbledore said I can stay as long as no one can go back to Voldermort saying I'm here!" Harry informed them "I changed my name and Charlie did a charm covering my scar!" Harry lifted up his hair to show them no scar! Sam came into the room, Holding Maggie.  
  
"Ginny and Jay will be up in a little bit!" Sam told them. Maggie giggled.  
  
"Why what are they doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Kissing" Maggie told them, giggling again. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"she is kissing him they hardly know each other!" Ron said in outrage. "I'm going to get her!"  
  
"Don't!" Hermione told him "How would you like it if she stopped you"  
  
"Fine but I'm not happy about it, and I kill him if he tries anything." Ron informed them sitting on Maggies bed.  
  
"Who are you?" Sam asked Harry.  
  
"That's James" Maggie told Sam she looked him up and down.  
  
"I'm Sam" She told him. He smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione knew Sam was going to want to get drunk! She always liked to get drunk with friends, and at party's.  
  
"I'm not sure, all I know is the blood sisters part." Hermione told her  
  
"Blood sisters?" Ginny didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Yes, You'll see" Hermione told her. Hermione still had the little scar on her hand from the last time. Sam climbed into the window, Followed by Jay. The both had a jug of punch.  
  
"Where are the guys?" Jay asked.  
  
"Next room!" Hermione said. She took the punch and smelled it  
  
"Spiked!" she declared.  
  
"Yes, we have to have fun." Sam told her "Now lets get started"  
  
Sam lit some candles, puts them in a circle and then took out a small pocket knife. Hermione took out the camera, and the photograph book she had. It was purple and filled with pictures of her past and present friends she has taken.  
  
"Now, we sit in a circle and pass around the knife cutting a small part on your palm!" Sam told them. Sam opened up were her scares were, than pasted the knife to Hermione who did the same. Finally Ginny got the knife. She stared at it for a little bit till she closed her eyes and did it.  
  
"Okay now we hold hands palm to palm, and blow out the candles then we are done" Hermione informed everyone. The gabbed each others hand, then blew out the candles one by one. Hermione got up and turned on the light. She pulled out her hand and told Ginny to show her hands and took a picture. Then she gave out bandages to stop the bleeding. Sam then poured cups of punch giving one She gave one to Hermione and Ginny, keeping one for her self. Ginny took a sip right away, so did Sam. Hermione thought about it before saying "what the hell" then drank the whole cup in one gulp.  
  
"There's my old Hermione" Sam Said. Following her downing the rest of her glass. Ginny shrugged and also followed suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a couple of glasses of Punch Ron Was totally drunk and was Jay and harry.  
  
"Your sister is hot, Mate" Harry told Jay. Jay laughed and shook his head.  
  
"My sister isn't an easy person to get close to" Jay told harry. Jay poured him self another glass. Harry shrugged and downed the rest of his glass.  
  
"Were out of punch" Harry said pouring the rest of it.  
  
"The girls might have some" Ron told them. They all ran to the door. They heard the girls laughing. Ron knocked on the door. Hermione opened it. She Smiled at Ron.  
  
"Can I help you, sexy" She asked Ron. Whom even while drunk managed to blush that cute little blush. The tops of his ears were Beat Red.  
  
"Were out of punch!" Ron told them. She steeped a side letting them in. She grabbed Ron's arm pulling him over to her.  
  
"Can I have a kiss?" She asked. He smiled bending down giving her a little kiss. He wiped a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled pulling him Down for a long passionate kiss. Hermione pulled him into his room without breaking the kiss.  
  
They ended up making out on his bed for quite some time. Till Hermione got sick running to the bath room, Ron didn't know what to do. He remembered when he got sick when he was little his mom used to rub his back and sing to him. Well, on couldn't sing, So he just rubbed her back humming. When she was done she brushed her teeth.  
  
"Sorry." She told him  
  
"For what?" He asked.  
  
"For you having to see me throw up." Hermione said. she walked over and looked to see Jay and Ginny asleep on her bed. Ron Was staring at Ginny who was in Jays arms asleep. Harry and Sam was no where to be seen.  
  
"Want to stay in here, I'll sleep on the floor if you want" Ron offered.  
  
"No we can both stay in the bed!" She told him. She laid down. Ron laid next to her pulling her closer. She turned so Her head was facing his chest. He gave her a kiss on the head and they both fell asleep! 


	8. Fighting and Jimmy

A/n: after today I should have very frequent update. Drama play is tonight and tomorrow then I'm free. I love Drama but it took a lot of time. This chapter is about Sam and harry, I want them together but there is things with Sam that you find out. Chapter 8: Fights and Jimmy  
  
Ron woke up, to yelling. He walked out into the hall and Harry and Sam was fighting. Hermione and Jay were trying to stop them. Ginny was just walking out of the room.  
  
"LOOK, JAMES IT WAS A MISTAKE!" She screamed "YOU DON'T KNOW ME, OR WHAT MY LIFE IS LIKE."  
  
"TRUST ME, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH MY LIFE SUCKS" HARRY TOLD HER. "TRUST ME YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN" Sam rolled up her sleeve. There was all these scars, and new cuts.  
  
"Sam what the fuck is your problem you said you stopped!" Jay said grabbing her arm. She ripped her arm away. Ron was confused. Hermione was staring at her arm. Harry looked confused too. Ginny was staring at jay.  
  
"A lot you know" Sam told her brother, He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off " Go head tell mom, She gave up on us long ago" Sam told him.  
  
"That's what you think" Jay said  
  
"That's what I know" Sam informed him. "She is never home, and when she is she is too drugged up to say anything" Sam added.  
  
"We will talk about this later" Jay said.  
  
"No!" Sam said after a couple of minutes. "We never talk about it, dad and mom never gave a damn."  
  
"What chance did you give them" Jay said "You never let anyone in, Not one person" Sam started to talk but he cut her off " You have always been rather cold to people, why do you think you had no friends after we went a way"  
  
"Jay you don't know shit about me" Sam said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I know more then you think" Jay said " I know what Parker did to you" Sam looked up at him.  
  
"I have no Idea what your talking about " Sam said as she turned and was about to walk into the room.  
  
"Don't give me that, Sam" Jay told her "I hear you crying at night, I seen it in your eyes every time you seen him." Sam was shaking, know one knew what was going on. All they knew was jay was making Sam cry and harry was getting angry. " But what I don't understand is why you didn't tell them when they were expelling you!" Sam lost it then.  
  
" You think I didn't want to, god I wanted to kill him!" Sam told him "But there was a part of me that just couldn't stop loving him" Jay clearly didn't know what to say.  
  
"What did he do?" Harry asked. Sam looked up at him, she stared in his eyes for a few minutes. "She raped me" it was a little bit above a whisper. Ron watched harry who stood shocked. Then he hugged Sam. Who cried on his shoulder. Ron was unable to move what kind of a person would do that. He walked over to Hermione, she looked up at him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"I would never do that to you , Ever" he whispered.  
  
"I know" She said hugging him, He hugged her back tightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry never wished anyone dead, well except for Voldermort. He wanted to kill this Parker kid. If he ever met him, he wouldn't be able to stop from punching him.  
  
"We can take it slow, no more of last night till your ready." Harry told her " that is if you want to, you know go out some time?"  
  
Sam looked up at him. she reached up her hand and rubbed his cheek his eyes closed. "Lets get to know each other first, then will see." She said "I like what I see so far, but I don't know you that much." The only problem was that he couldn't tell her his real name not yet any way.  
  
"Okay" he said. she smiled. Her smile soon fated, she reached her hand up and traced his scar that just reappeared. No one has ever done that. It felt good. "That wasn't there before" She said. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"yes it was!" he said fast too fast. She knew he was lying. She backed up a step.  
  
"I'm going to go, I'll talk to you guys later." Sam said before grabbing her bag and running down the hall. Harry covered his scar with his hair. He pulled Ron into the room.  
  
"She seen my scar!" Harry told him. "She knows I lied to her, I told her it has been there"  
  
"She is a muggle I doubt she knows about you" Ron assured him. Harry looked at the ground.  
  
"I want her to know, Well at least my real name" Harry told him.  
  
"you just met her mate, you don't really know her" Ron said.  
  
" I know, there is just something about her" Harry said. "Last night was great, I know she felt it too"  
  
"First of all, you were drunk." Ron informed him " What did you to do?" Harry looked at him and smiled, Ron laughed " No way!" Ron said in amusement.  
  
"we did" Harry said.  
  
"How was it?" Ron asked, harry chuckled a little  
  
"We'll I have nothing to compare it to but, it was great." Harry told him "You can't tell anyone, not even Hermione" Harry informed Ron.  
  
"Okay" Ron Promised.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all went to Annie's after a while. When Ron walked in Maggie ran to him. "Hi, Ron" She said smiling.  
  
"Hey, Maggie" Ron said. He picked her up, she hugged him.  
  
"You know my birthday is this weekend!" Maggie informed him.  
  
"wicked" He said. "What do you want for your birthday?" He didn't have a clue what to get her.  
  
"Well, I would like a Prom Barbie with Prom ken." Maggie told him. Ron had no clue what that was but he would ask Hermione later.  
  
"Okay" Ron told her. She smiled, then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Could you take me to the park?" Maggie asked him "I'm sick of sitting here."  
  
"All ask" Ron told her. He set Maggie down, then walked over to Annie. "Can I take Maggie to the park?" Annie laughed a little.  
  
"okay go head!" Annie answered. He walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Want to go to the park with Maggie and I?" Ron invited her to go along.  
  
"Okay" She answered. Ron took Maggie's hand and they left for the park  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived at the park that was filled with children. Maggie ran to the jungle gym right away. Hermione and Ron sat on a bench and watched her.  
  
"Ron, watch this!" Maggie yelled. Ron watched her go across the monkey bars. Ron smiled at her, that was all she needed. She ran back up to the top of the gym.  
  
"There is a lot of little kids." Ron said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Maggie loves it here, She doesn't get to hang out with to many children her own age." Hermione told Ron. There seemed to be a lot of yelling from the side of the park. Maggie ran over there. Ron and Hermione walked over. They were throwing rocks at a little boy. Maggie started doing what ever it took to stop them. Then she kicked the one boy in the place where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground the others ran. Maggie help the little boy up. he was bleeding. He looked oddly familiar. The other little boy's sister ran over.  
  
"What the in the bloody hell did she have to hit him" Hermione knew this girl really well. It was Jessica, She tormented Hermione for years. When she realized it was Hermione " know wonder why" She said coolly.  
  
"Maybe he shouldn't have is little friends throwing rocks at little boys." Hermione said just as coolly.  
  
"The only reason you're sticking up for him is because, He is Amanda's little brother, well would be if she wasn't dead" Jessica informed them. Hermione looked at the little boy now she got it. He looked like a boy version of Amanda. The hair and those eyes, All the same as Amanda's.  
  
"She was stupid and so were you, that's why she is dead" Jessica said. Hermione had enough she punched her straight in the nose. She fell over. The little boy ran to her. "Come on Jessica lets go home" They both walked away not before Jessica mumbled "bitch" at Hermione. She turned to Amanda's brother. She kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" Hermione asked him  
  
"Jimmy" He informed her "Your in a picture on my moms wall with Amanda"  
  
"Yes, I'm Hermione." Hermione told him  
  
"I know I can't say it" He told her.  
  
"Call me Herm, your sister did" Jimmy smiled.  
  
"Where is your mum?" Hermione asked.  
  
"At the café across the street!" Jimmy answered her.  
  
"I'm Maggie, how old are you" She wanted to introduce her self.  
  
"I'm four" He told her.  
  
"I will be this weekend!" Maggie replied. The walked to the café. Ron held Maggie's hand and Hermione Jimmy's. Hermione hadn't seen Mrs. Miller in years. They walked into the café, Jimmy ran to his mum. Then pointed at Hermione who couldn't move. Mrs. Miller's eyes filled with tears as she walked over and hugged Hermione.  
  
"It's been to long!" she said.  
  
"I know" Hermione proclaimed. Tears now in her eyes. "I'm sorry" Hermione said out of no where. Mrs. miller looked at her.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For everything, It was my fault." Hermione told her. " I should said No, I should of had a better plan"  
  
"Hermione, it wasn't your fault!" Mrs. Miller told her "No one blames you" Hermione just stared at the ground.  
  
"I blame me" She said after a while.  
  
"Don't Hermione, you know she would have done it even if she knew she was going to die." Hermione knew once Amanda wanted to do something she did it.  
  
"Why don't you come over for dinner, I know peter and Billy would love to see you." Mrs. Miller informed her "your friend can come to"  
  
"okay" Hermione answered.  
  
"Great about six" She told her. Hermione nodded. They were about to leave but Maggie and Jimmy were playing hide and seek in the corner. It was funny we watched Jimmy pretend not to know where she was the jump under the table to hear Maggie shriek and run out. Everyone was looking so They had to stop them.  
  
"Why don't you take Billy for a while, I was going to take him to day care but he hates it." Mrs. Miller told them. Maggie smiled. "Okay, we'll be at Annie's" Hermione said " That's Maggie's mum" Mrs. Miller smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ron was worried about Hermione she had been quite all day. Maggie and Jimmy seemed to be get close. Annie loved Jimmy. Sam who just came, and Jay were quite too.  
  
"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked her.  
  
"He looks so much like her" Hermione said staring at him.  
  
"Really?" Ron said, Hermione pulled a picture out of her pocket. Ron didn't even know she had one. He did look like her. The brown hair and the eyes, They were light brown. Not as dark as Hermione's pretty dark brown eyes. " He dose look like her." His hair was perfectly straight. He was little and skinny, but a little taller than Maggie. Hermione got up and walked over to Jimmy and Maggie. " What you guys doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Coloring each other" Jimmy said. Their pictures looked nothing like each other but to them they were great. Jimmy signed the bottom and so did Maggie and they traded them.  
  
"Want me to draw you?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione said. Jimmy started to color. Maggie watched him, making suggestions as he went along soon they were done and he gave it to her. It didn't look like her but somehow Ron knew she loved it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay long chapter. I had to have the rape thing in there because I'm going to write a sequel and that will be a big part. I add Jimmy as away to bring Amanda's family into the story, and I might write a future Maggie story. I hope you liked it. coming up, Dinner at The Millers. Then Maggie's Birthday. +~Sam~+ 


	9. Dinner I, Voldermort and Secrets

Chapter 9  
  
Jimmy fell asleep on Ron's shoulder. Ron didn't mind. He would be tired too if he played with Maggie all day. Maggie dragged the poor kid around all day. Playing games and tag. Ron knew he liked it though. He smiled the whole time. They were on the way to jimmy's house. Hermione was very quiet. Ron was worried about her. He reached for her hand. She smiled at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked. she nodded.  
  
Jimmy turned his head towards Ron's neck. He look so peaceful. Hermione looked over at jimmy.  
  
"Looks, like he got comfortable on you" she said.  
  
"Its weird" Ron said.  
  
"What is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've never really been around little kids." Ron told her. "All my brothers are older then me, and ginny is about the same age"  
  
"I wasn't until Maggie was born." Hermione told him.  
  
"I never realized how much I liked kids" Ron told her. She smiled. Some day Ron wanted to have a big family, with her. He didn't want her to get scared or anything so he keeps that to him self.  
  
When they arrived, There was a tall built guy on the porch. He had a blond hair, his eyes were green. He was wearing a long sleeve shit, it was odd because it was Really hot out side. He smiled when he saw Hermione. He ran to her.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" He said hugging her.  
  
"Billy miller" she said back "this is Ron, Ron this is Billy" He stuck his hand out. Ron took it.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Billy said. Ron just nodded. There was something he didn't like about him, But he was going to be nice. They walked into the house.  
  
"You could put him in his room, down the hall to the right." Billy told him. Their house was big. It was really cold too. Ron walked down the hall to his room. His room had an outer space theme there was stars and planets every where. Ron laid him on his bed and pulled the covers over him.  
  
I walked back into the living room. Where there was a tall man who had blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, she smiled at me. "this is Mr. Miller" Ron smiled and walked over to shake his hand. Mrs. Miller walked into the living room. She had tea. We all sat down to have tea. Hermione grabbed my hand. I gave it a squeeze.  
  
"So how have you been?" Mr. miller asked her.  
  
"Okay." She said. She was staring at the picture on the wall. It was Amanda and Her. When they were really little. Ron put his arm around her. She put her head against him.  
  
"So, Are you two together?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yes" Hermione told him. He just looked at Ron.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Mrs. Miller asked, she was smiling.  
  
"At school" Hermione told her "Ron is my best friend, we became friends when I was eleven."  
  
"That's good, I'm glad you have friends." Mr. Miller told her. Jimmy walked in rubbing his eyes. He sat next to Ron on the couch.  
  
"Jimmy did you have fun today?" His mom asked him.  
  
"Yes, can I go back tomorrow!" He asked.  
  
"Maybe after daycare." He made a face clearly showing he didn't want to go.  
  
"I Don't want to go" Jimmy told his mum crossing his arms.  
  
"Stop being stupid, Just go." Billy said to jimmy, that bothered Ron. Jimmy's face dropped. It bothered him to. He got up and ran to his room.  
  
"Billy what did I tell you about saying stuff like that to him" Mr. Miller said  
  
"He is such a baby!" Billy said  
  
"That's because he is" Ron said before he could stop him self. "He is only a little kid." Everyone was looking at Ron. Hermione smiled to her self. Billy looked angry. The millers seem to agree.  
  
A man came and announced dinner. Ron knew they were rich, very rich.  
  
"Billy go get Jimmy." Mr. miller told Billy.  
  
"No!" Billy told him, His father looked angry at that answer.  
  
"I'll go!" Ron offered.  
  
"Thank you, Ron" Mr. Miller said. Ron walked back to Jimmy's room, He open the door. Jimmy was sitting on his bed, Crying. Ron walked over to him.  
  
"Hey kid, Dinners ready" Ron said. Jimmy wiped his eyes.  
  
"I don't care" Jimmy answered.  
  
"Don't let him bother you, that's the only way he will stop." Ron told him  
  
"How would you know?" He asked. Ron laughed a little.  
  
"I have six older brothers!" Ron told him. Siting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Wow, I can't even take one" Jimmy said in disbelief. Ron nodded.  
  
"Your bother is a jerk, just ignore him." Ron told him.  
  
"I wish I had you as a big brother!" Jimmy said. Looking at the ground. Ron smiled. He liked this kid. He still looked sad. Ron pulled out a chocolate frog. He gave it to Jimmy.  
  
"What's this?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Open it!" Ron told it. So he did the frog jumped out. Jimmy's face lit up He grabbed it when it hit the bed." You can eat it."  
  
"Wow!" Jimmy said. he took a bite. "How did that happen?" He asked  
  
"If I told you I would have to kill you" Ron told him, Jimmy was still smiling and that made Ron happy. "You can't tell anyone what you seen!"  
  
"Okay" Jimmy said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione watched, with a smile. Ron shouldn't have shown him the chocolate frog, but he was happy and that's what mattered. Ron was getting attached to Jimmy. He was great with him.  
  
"One more thing, Go to daycare" Ron told him as they were about to leave. "I know you don't like it, but you have to go"  
  
"They call me names and stuff" Jimmy said. Ron kneeled down.  
  
"Ignore them, Words are just words." Ron told him. He should take his own advice Hermione thought. Billy walked back at that moment.  
  
"My mom said dinner is getting cold" Billy told Hermione. He looked in, Ron was tossing Jimmy in the air he was laughing. He turned and walked away. Hermione doubts he liked Ron. She knocked on the door.  
  
Ron and Jimmy appeared in the door way. Ron smiled at her. Jimmy noticed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Eww, You'll get germs" Jimmy said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's why you let Maggie drag you around all day" Ron countered. Jimmy shut up and started to walk towards the kitchen.  
  
"That's so cute, he is like four" Hermione said. "You know Ron you just showed magic to a muggle." Ron froze  
  
"Hermione, you were listening." He said. She grinned.  
  
"That was sweet Ron" She said kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Did you just kiss me for breaking a law!" Ron asked. She laughed and nodded then continued walking.  
  
"Your changing so much!" Ron told her.  
  
"No, Just letting loose" Hermione said "For now!" she added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you mean, potter left!" Voldermort yelled.  
  
"He isn't there my lord!" Wormtail told him "Malfoy said he left the house some time yesterday."  
  
"Well were did he go?" Voldermort asked getting mad.  
  
"We don't know" Wormtail told him.  
  
"WELL, GO FIND OUT!!!!!" He yelled. They had people all over his house watching him. How could they all miss him? Damn Dumbledore, we can't even try to get him in his house. Voldermort threw his goblet across the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's felt a sharp pain where his scar was. He knew Voldermort was mad. He rubbed his forehead.  
  
"James are you okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"My head hurts!" Harry told her. At least she was talking to him now. His scar reappeared, he felt it. He covered it with his hand. She saw it again, she was looking at him weird.  
  
"Move your hand!" She demanded. He stared at her. He didn't move. They were all alone up stairs. She walked over to him and pulled his hand off his face.  
  
"I knew it!" Sam said.  
  
"I could explain!" Harry said.  
  
"I already know harry!" She said. Wait How did she know his name? Harry though to him self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I hope you liked that chapter. I have to move on to the whole Voldermort stuff. Also My plan with Sam and Jay. Please review 


	10. Truth, Big Brothers, and Dinner II

Chapter 10  
  
"How did you know my name?" Harry asked. Sam was staring dead in Harry's eyes. She saw the worry in his eyes. The pain they hold, it was enough to kill a normal person.  
  
"I'm a seer!" Sam told him. "I had a vision when I seen your scar!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you didn't want me to know!" Sam told him. "I know you think I'm going to run and tell you know who!"  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about!" Harry told her. "I trust you, Its just I can't take the chance of letting any of you get hurt on my account!"  
  
"Is that what you think?" Sam said walking towards him. "All the people that you are worried about would die for you!" He looks at the ground.  
  
"I don't want them too, I never ask for any of this!" Harry said just above a whisper "I lost to many people to Voldermort I won't lose any more!" That was a lot louder he looked at her. She did not know what to say to make him feel better. She just hugged him. "I know people are going to die, and it is up to me to save them!"  
  
"No it isn't, who told you it was?" How could people put that all on him Sam thought.  
  
"It was a prophecy, that I'm the only one that could kill him!" Harry told her. "That's why he killed my parents" She pulled away from the hug.  
  
"Then you will, I know you will!" Sam told him.  
  
"How do you know?" He asked her.  
  
"Because we all have faith in you, and we won't make you do it alone" Sam told him  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron never ate so much in his life. He was stuffed. Not even at the hogwarts feast did they have that much food.  
  
"That was really good " Ron told the Millers.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it!" Mrs. Miller told him. Billy winched and grabbed his arm. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" Billy told him "But I have to go out for a while, I will be back!" He got up and left the house. Hermione was staring at the spot where he was sitting. Ron knew she was thinking. She always made a cretin face; she stared into space and scrunched her eyebrows together.  
  
"So when do you go back to school?" Mr. Miller asked her.  
  
"September first." Hermione told them.  
  
"Do you still go to Bugrake academy?" Mrs. Miller asked her.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione told them. Ron knew that was a muggle school in Britain. Many Squids go there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can I get a cabin by the lake?" Annie was on the phone with the manger of the campsite. Maggie loved to go camping and there was a horse ranch next to the campsite. Annie decided it would be the best place to have her birthday party. Charlie said that he would come and help as much as possible.  
  
"For when?" The Guy asked Annie.  
  
"Saturday and Sunday!" Annie knew it was so soon but she did not want to have it at the shop.  
  
"How many will you need?" He asked.  
  
"Two!" Annie told him, She could here the man typing on the computer.  
  
"Okay you could come on Friday night of Saturday morning." He told her.  
  
"We could be there on Friday but let me make sure and get back to you!" Annie told him. Happy that she could get one on short noticed.  
  
"Okay, Bye!" He said  
  
"Bye!" Annie hung up the phone and walked out to the shop, Charlie was playing with Maggie. She watched. Jay was whispering in ginny ear, Ginny giggled and they were about to go up stairs.  
  
"Ginny, We have to go meet dad!" Charlie told her  
  
"Can you just go?" Ginny asked clearly not wanting to stay with jay. "Ron doesn't half to go."  
  
"Yes you do, Ron is at some dinner with Hermione!" Charlie told her.  
  
"I'm about to go to do something with Jay!" Ginny told him obviously mad that she had to go. Charlie did not like that comment.  
  
"You better not be doing anything with Jay you shouldn't be, little girl!" Charlie told her.  
  
"Look, Charlie If you hadn't noticed I'm not a little girl anymore and I will do what ever I want with Jay!" Ginny told him.  
  
"Ginny!" Jay said obviously afraid of Charlie.  
  
"Get out front at wait for me, to take the bus!" Charlie told her.  
  
"You can't make me!" Ginny told him.  
  
"I'll tell mom about a cretin Boy you were writing to" Charlie told her. Ginny glared at him "Mum will be mad, after all he is a Malfoy!" Ginny walked out side mumbling under her breath everything under the sun about Charlie.  
  
"Well I'm going to go meet My Dad!" He told them.  
  
"Could we come?" Maggie asked.  
  
I don't know!" He looked somewhat nervous. "Please?" Maggie said. Charlie was great. She loved everything about him. He was kind, sweet, not to mention great looking. He had the one thing that she loved the most; it was his ability to love Maggie too. Most men ran as soon as they find out Annie has a child, But Charlie never seemed to have a problem with It. The only thing she doubtful about was the fact that he was so secretive. He told her he works with animals, never what kind or any thing. He was also secretive about his family, All She knew was They were nice, didn't have a lot of money but that was okay, and that he had a lot of brothers and one sister. She did like him, but she was worried about what he was hiding.  
  
"Annie, I have to go meet my dad at train station want to come?" Charlie asked. She smiled.  
  
"Sure!" Annie told him. Maggie smiled and ran to put on her shoes. Annie mad sure she looked okay, in the mirror. Then she helped Maggie tie her shoe then the all walked to the car. Annie drive because Oddly Charlie didn't drive  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is good, what is it?" Ron wanted to know. Hermione was kind of staring into space. She was not hungry any more so she did not eat any desert.  
  
"It's called Cheesecake, It was my daughters favorite!" Mrs. Miller told him.  
  
"Excuse me I have to use the bathroom!" Hermione told them, before getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"How has she been?" Mr. Miller asked me.  
  
"Okay, I guess!" Ron told him.  
  
"Did she tell you about our daughter?" He asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"Hermione Went away to school and when she came home she never came to see us!" Mr. Miller told Ron. "The last time we seen her was the Funeral!" At that, time mike walked into the house. Mike took a good look at Ron. Ron was a little freaked out by it. Hermione finally came back.  
  
"Ron we better go!" She said to him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked She nodded.  
  
"Thank you!" Hermione told her, Hugged Mrs. Miller.  
  
"You come and visit more often!" Mrs. Miller told her. Hermione nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 10 is done. I wanted to end this before school starts for them and do a Sequel of Them all at school.  
  
Coming up  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come. Death eaters Maggie's Birthday weekend camping party 


	11. Revelations

Chapter 11- Revelations  
  
Ginny could did not understand why her father had to use the train. The train was running late, and they had been standing there forever. Jay was staring at her. She knew it was because Charlie had to say that she was writing Draco right in front of him. Draco was just a friend. After his father was arrested, he was crying in the back of the library and Ginny noticed him there. Draco was ignorant at first but then he gave up. He told her how his father wanted him to get the dark mark and how he did not want to but he had no choice. If he were not crying, I most likely would not have believed him. I made me swear that I would not tell anyone because his father would kill him. Jay was still staring.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Who is this boy you are talking to?" Jay asked her. Ginny did not want to have this conversation but there is no way out of it.  
  
"A friend from school!" Ginny told him  
  
"Are you dating him?" Jay asked. She stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"How could you even ask that?" Ginny asked him "You know I like you!"  
  
"Who knows, you could be playing us both!" Ginny could not believe Jay was actually saying this to her.  
  
"How dare you even imply that, I'm not dating him!" Ginny was so angry. People were looking at them now. "I like you, I wouldn't do that to you and if you think I would, it makes me wonder if you trust me!"  
  
"For all I know about you Ginny, You could get a kick out of playing around with other guys!" That was it Ginny slapped him hard across the face. "Bloody hell Ginny!"  
  
"How dare you!" Ginny yelled. "Don't you ever talk to me like that, I was seriously wrong about you!" She ran to the bathroom, Ignoring Charlie's calls for her to stop. When she got there, she collapsed and cried. She really liked Jay. It killed her to hear him say those things. She looked up when she heard the door open. A lady dressed all in black, She was wearing a black top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her make up made her look pale.  
  
"Are you lost, Sweetie?" She asked when she noticed ginny. The lady was smiling, She looked happy about something.  
  
"No!" Ginny told her.  
  
"Well then what's wrong?" Ginny ignored her. "Don't be afraid." the lady told her. She offered ginny her hand to help her up. That is when Ginny noticed the dark mark on her. She pretends not to see it standing up on her own walking towards the door. She grabbed Ginny's arm stopping her.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked her voice got deeper. She was grinning evilly now. Ginny tried to pull her arm away, but could not.  
  
"Let go!" Ginny told her. Ginny Voice came out weak, causing the lady to laugh.  
  
"I just would like to talk to you" She informed Ginny.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Ginny yelled she suddenly was not so scared. The lady looked talking back by this. The lady let go of her arm, pulling out her wand. Ginny then pulled hers out.  
  
"I knew who you were the moment I seen your red hair!" The lady told her. "I know you know where potter is!"  
  
"Ginny, It's me Jay!" Jay was knocking on the door.  
  
"Jay go away!" Ginny told him trying stopping him from coming in and getting hurt.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry!" Jay told her "I was just upset that you are writing other guys." She was standing in a bathroom with a deatheater and Jay is trying to make up. Ginny was about to make a run for in when The Deatheater locked the door.  
  
"Now, where's potter?" She asked Ginny.  
  
"Go to hell" Ginny told her.  
  
"Wrong answer!" The lady said. "Cruico!" Ginny screamed in pain falling to the floor.  
  
"Ginny!" Jay yelled trying to open the door. Ginny stood up slowly. She could hear Jay Ramming the door.  
  
"Were are they?" Her voice was loud and cold.  
  
"GO TO HELL, BITCH" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Such a bad mouth for a little girl!" the lady told her.  
  
"Cruico" Ginny tried before she did. The lady whimpered in pain.  
  
"Strong for a little girl!" She informed Ginny. "But not strong enough, cruico!" Ginny tried to fight the pain.  
  
"The more you fight the more it hurts!" Ginny fell to the ground. That is when the door flew open. His eyes widen when he seen the lady.  
  
"What, no kiss for your aunt Jessica!" Ginny was in pain and Confused. Jay pulled out a wand and that was the last thing Ginny seen before everything faded black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Ginny?" Molly asked, She decided to come because she did not want to sit home alone. A loud boom came from the bathroom. Charlie ran to the bathroom forgetting Maggie was in his arms. When they reached the bathroom, Jay who was bleeding from the side of his head was getting up slowly. The surprise was that she was worst then him.  
  
"You have been training with your father!" She said, barely able to stand.  
  
"Leave Aunt Jessica, and stay far away from my family and Friends!" Jay told her.  
  
"Tell your father, I'll be back for you and the rest of them!" She said and with a pop, she was gone. Charlie was staring at his little sister. He set Maggie down. Jay picked Ginny up in his arms.  
  
"She is just knocked out, she will be okay!" Jay told them. Everyone let out a breath they did not know they were holding. Molly rushed over to ginny mumbling a spell, causing Ginny's eyes to flutter open. She looked at jay. He was holding her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," He told her " This is all my fault, I shouldn't-" Ginny cut him off by reaching up and putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"It's okay!" She told him. She looked at him and smiled. "You're a wizard!"  
  
"You're a witch!" He retorted.  
  
"Are you okay dear?" Molly asked. She was a little pale.  
  
"I'm fine mum!" Ginny told her.  
  
"She is your mum!" Jay asked. Before she could answer, he put her down. She winced, and grabbed onto him.  
  
"Mum, Dad this is Jay!" Ginny introduced Jay.  
  
"Could some one please explain what is going on?" Annie asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry felt a pain shot threw his forehead. He winched, putting his hand up to his forehead.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Sam asked.  
  
"Something's Happened!" He told her. "Voldermort is happy!" Sam touched his scar. Her eyes drifted shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master, we got a lead on Potter's where about!" Wormtail squealed as he ran into the room as fast as his fat legs can carry him.  
  
"Where might that be?" Voldermort asked him!  
  
"Somewhere is surrey!" Wormtail said a grin across his ugly fat face.  
  
"How did you come across this information!" Voldermort was sick of false leads to potters where about.  
  
"Jessica Williams, Had a confrontation with the young Weasley girl and another boy in the surrey train station!" Wormtail told him "We know she and her brother Ron are with Potter and the mudblood!"  
  
"Who is the other boy?" Voldermort asked him  
  
"Jay Williams and his Sister Sam, who is a seer, will be starting their sixth year at Hogwarts!" Wormtail told him.  
  
"Find out where they live in surrey, or if they live in surrey!" Voldermort ordered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam's nose was bleeding, which has not happened in a long time.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked. She nodded, walking to grab a tissue off the table in the living room. She was shaking a little.  
  
"There know you're in surrey and they know you're with me and Jay!" Sam said she was panicking. "You have to get out of here!"  
  
"I'm not leaving so you all are open targets!" Harry told her.  
  
"We all ready are open targets!" Sam informed him.  
  
"If I leave and one of you get hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to live with that!" He told her "Two many people have died on my account already!" Harry told her.  
  
"I can't make you leave, but I won't watch our only hope die!" Sam told him, a tear fell down her cheek  
  
"I'm not the only hope just the last!" Harry told her. "I hate all of this." Harry told her, Sitting down on the couch.  
  
"You are the only one with the power to destroy Voldermort, and you know it!" Sam told him. She sat down next to him. "I don't want anything to happen to you, I hate that you have to go threw all of this but it's your destiny!" Sam added.  
  
"Screw my destiny, I lost my parents and my God father to him, plus I watched him murder a friend of mine!" Harry told her "I don't want this, I never wanted it." Harry told her.  
  
She took his hand, running her thumb across his knuckles. "I won't let you go threw this alone!" Sam told him. He turned and gave her a half smile.  
  
"You don't have to!" Harry told her.  
  
"I want to!" She said. Harry leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for she asked?" She asked him, she liked him a lot but she could not have a relation ship right now. As soon as she could, Harry would be her choice.  
  
"For being you!" Harry told her. Sam set her head on his shoulder, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron walked in to an interesting seen, Ginny laying on a both seat with Jay, Mum, And Dad fussing over her. Jay had a bandage over his head.  
  
"What happen?" Hermione asked before Ron could get a chance. Maggie looked mad. She was sitting on the steps.  
  
"Some lady was hurting Jay with a stick with sparks flying out of it, while ginny was laying hurt on the ground." Maggie told Hermione "And know one well tell me anything!"  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Their okay!" Molly told her son, before hugging him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Annie?" Hermione asked  
  
"In her office, She is waiting for you!" Charlie told her. "I told her about me, I am sure she knows about you now too!"  
  
"I'll go now!" Hermione said walking towards the office.  
  
"Wait, you aren't going to tell me!" Maggie said she looked mad.  
  
"I have to talk to your mum!" Hermione told her. Maggie did not like that answer.  
  
"No, I want to know!" As she yelled that, a towel lit on fire. Maggie fell over.  
  
"Extinga" Molly said, causing the fire to go out. Everyone else was staring at Maggie, who started to cry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ Extinga- is Extinguish in spanish  
  
That is chapter 11 please Review Sam 


	12. Maggie isn't so normal

A/n: Sorry it has been so long, I've been sick and grounded.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Maggie was crying, so Hermione walked up the stairs half way and picked her up.  
  
"Herm, I'm scared!" Maggie whispered in her ear.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked her sitting down on the steps, letting Maggie sit on her lap.  
  
"I know your different and so is everyone else!" Maggie told her.  
  
"Dose that scares you?" Hermione asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"I think I'm different too!" Maggie told her. "That's what scares me!"  
  
"Why do you think you are different?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"I will show you!" Maggie got off her lap taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs. Maggie stopped when she seen Harry and Sam a sleep, It would have made a cute picture. Maggie Rolled her eyes then continued to drag Hermione to her room. When they arrived, Maggie let go of her hand and opened her closet door. They never use that closet be cause Maggie was afraid of it. It had stuff in it toys mostly.  
  
"I've burned things, I get really hot and then fire appears!" Maggie told her.  
  
"How often dose this happen?" Hermione asked her. She read something about this before. A young man was the only know person who could do it.  
  
"When I'm scared or mad, I can't control it so I run to my room and use my closet!" Maggie told her.  
  
"How do you put it out?" Hermione was curious.  
  
"It just goes out!" Maggie was shaking a little bit so Hermione picked her up.  
  
"Maggie, being different isn't so bad!" Hermione told her. "The magic world is wonderful, well most of it!"  
  
"What can you do?" Maggie asked her.  
  
"Nothing like you, but I Go to Hogwarts!" Hermione told her. "I'll tell you what, I will write Dumbledore and ask him about your fire problem and let you know what he says."  
  
"Okay!" Maggie said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy was scared! He had a bad dream and really need to find his mum and Dad. He had No clue where they were. Therefore, he wandered the halls, until he came to a room in the back of his house. He heard voices. It was Billy and his friend Mike. Mike scared Jimmy. He was big, and mean. Billy met him at school.  
  
"You have to tell him where they are!" Mike told Billy. Jimmy just watched. He never saw his brother so sad before.  
  
"Hermione is like a sister to me, I can't do it!" Billy told him.  
  
"Billy, it is you or her!" Mike told Him. "If Lord Voldermort finds out you know where they are and you didn't tell him you will be dead!" Jimmy had no clue what was going on. Only that it could not be good.  
  
"I know that my baby sister would never have let me do it!" Billy told him.  
  
"Well she isn't here any more!" Mike was trying to make him see.  
  
"I still wouldn't be right, Hermione was her best friend!" Billy informed Mike.  
  
"I understand, I also know you have the hots for Hermione but you have to do this!" Mike told him.  
  
"My feelings for her have nothing to do with this!" Billy told him self more then Mike.  
  
"Lets just tell him and not look back, She isn't worth it!" Mike tried to make him see. Billy did not say anything he just sat there. The phone rang, causing Jimmy to jump! Billy picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello!" He said into the receiver. "A party for Maggie?" Billy picked up a pen, and a piece of parchment.  
  
"Okay!" Billy told her to let her know he was ready. "This weekend Friday to Sunday, at the Pine lake camp grounds." He wrote as he spoke it.  
  
"Will Hermione Granger be there?" Billy asked. A grin crossed his face. "Thank you, I'll talk to my mother, bye" He hung up the phone.  
  
"She will most likely be there!" Billy said.  
  
"So, What are you going to do?" Mike asked.  
  
"What I have to do!" Billy said. He turned to a picture of his sister. "Sorry Amanda" Before turning it around making her face the mirror and walking out the door knocking Billy over on the way out. He did not look happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Annie hung up the phone crossing Jimmy off the 'list of people she had to invite'. She sat down in her chair, thinking about everything she heard and seen today. She was so confused and a little mad. Charlie was great and so was His family. Hermione was like a sister to her, Sam and Jay were also great kids. She was not sure if this was really happening or if she is dreaming. There was a knock on the door pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in!" Annie said. Hermione walked in slowly, as if she was afraid. She shut the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry!" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"For giving you a reason not to trust me!" Annie told her.  
  
"You never gave me a reason not to trust me, I was just afraid!" Hermione told her. "I was afraid of so many things!"  
  
"Why would you be afraid?" Annie asked her.  
  
"That you would not want me around any more, or that this was not going to last" Hermione told her. "I was going through a lot and I needed to get away!"  
  
"I would never do that to you, Hermione you are like a sister to me!" Annie told her.  
  
"I know and you are like a sister too me!" Hermione told her a tear falling down her cheek. "You were all I had left after Amanda died, I couldn't risk it!" Annie hugged her.  
  
"No more secrets!" Annie told her. Hermione nodded, She pulled away a little.  
  
"What if I told you Maggie might be a witch too?" Hermione asked her. "How do you know?" Annie asked her.  
  
"Did you ever notice any weird things happen when she gets mad or upset?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Sometimes things happen but nothing that could be tied to Maggie." Annie told her in deep thought. "Just like it couldn't when you were little" Annie realized at that moment that maybe Maggie was a witch. Not that she cared. It just scared her a little. The telephone pulled her out of her thoughts, Annie picked up the receiver, placing it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" Annie said into the phone.  
  
"Is My daughter Hermione there?" Hermione's father was on the phone and he did not sound happy.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Granger She is right her." Annie told him. She handed Hermione the phone. She looked down at her watch. It was now 11 o'clock and She was told to be home a half hour ago.  
  
"Daddy?" Hermione said trying to sound innocent, but she knew it would not work that was played out by her.  
  
"You were told to be here an hour ago!" He told her, she could here the anger in his voice.  
  
"I know but stuff happened!" Hermione told her father.  
  
"Like What?" He asked. Hermione never told her parents about Voldermort because she knew they would be over protective.  
  
"Witch stuff, Plus Ron's Parents is here!" Hermione told him.  
  
"I don't care get home, NOW!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Fine, Bye!" Hermione said with some attitude. She hung up the phone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Please Review! Sorry for the wait I have been sick! Sam 


	13. Family Ties

A/n: No one reviewed the last chapter so I do not know if anyone read it so...... I am sorry I have been so long but I have been going through a lot of stuff!  
  
Chapter 13: Family Ties  
  
Dumbledore Sat at his desk looking though the old yearbooks of hogwarts for a precise student He had. He knew his name but he wanted to check out some dates, for the sake of a little girl. He flipped though to the finial page of the seventh years. There was a picture of a Pure Blood wizard known for being a 'Pyro'.  
  
Now Dumbledore remembered him, Markus Lark. He was in slytherin and Most though he was going to join ranks with Voldermort, but he was destroyed before he left Hogwarts. He hated Muggleborns and a lot of them were burned in hallways for no apparent reason. He also had trouble controlling it when he was younger. He even burned Dumbledore once when he yelled at him for burning a student.  
  
Mark also had top marks and was head boy in his seventh year. Dumbledore thought he would be the last person to be with a muggle. That is what shocked him about this whole situation, but there are none other pyros around these parts of the world. Maggie was three if he was correct, Mark would be the only one young enough.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and a Sugar quill. He had to write back to Mrs. Granger as soon as possible.  
  
Mrs. Granger,  
  
As soon as you wrote I did some research, and as it seems Maggie is most likely a pryo. It is very important that you find out if Maggie's father was mark. His picture is marked in the yearbook. He is the only pyro that fits the dates of Maggie's birth lives around here. As you most likely know, pyro is inherited, mostly from close family like a mother or father!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus folded the letter and put it in a Hogwarts envelope, then tied it to the yearbook on his owl's leg!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jimmy was scared and left sitting in his room. His bother flipped out when he found him sitting there. Billy was always mean to Jimmy, especially in front of his friends. Billy hit him and threw him in his room and Jimmy's Mother did not believe it. Billy told them he fell and Billy set him in his bed when he was coming to get her. Jimmy also told him mother what he over heard his brother saying but she did not believe that either. Jimmy did not think anyone would after all he was just a little boy. Jimmy hurt his arm bad, he could hardly move it. His father said that if it were not better in the morning he would take him to the doctors. The only problem was, he kept rolling over on it and waking up. He was trying hard not to cry, his brother told him only babies cry and he was not a baby. He hated anyone who told him he was a little boy.  
  
"Jimmy?" Billy walked into his room. He was wearing all black and had a mask in his hand. Jimmy moved to the back corner of his room away from his brother holding his arm. "Don't be like that!" He walked to him and kneeled in front of him. "I need you to make sure that on Sunday night at Maggie's party that you hide when all the lights go out!"  
  
"W-why" He stuttered. He knew his brother was planning something bad and it scared him. Jimmy wished he were big so he could stop it.  
  
"You ask to many questions!" Billy told him.  
  
"I k-know what y-your going to do!" Jimmy stood up tall, as he informed his brother. "I won't let you!" Billy laughed quietly to him self while pushing him back down to the ground.  
  
"You are just like her, always got to be the hero!" he told Jimmy "She had to put the sheriff in his place, and now she is dead!"  
  
"I'm not Amanda!" Jimmy told him.  
  
"No but you will end up like her if you don't hide when I said!" Billy told him, He had that look in his eyes that clearly said not to mess with him.  
  
"You don't even care!" Jimmy yelled at him "She was your sisters best friend and your going to hurt her!"  
  
"You don't know what your talking about, you only a little boy!" Billy told him grabbing his hurt arm. Tears sprang to Jimmy's eyes. "See still crying like a baby!" Jimmy ripped his arm a way holding it to his chest, fighting back the tears.  
  
"I'm not a baby!" Jimmy's voice was weak. He was scared to death  
  
"Just do what I said!" Billy warned him before walking out of the room. Jimmy fell to the ground and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione?" She heard from the window. Hermione looked up to see Ron at her window. He looked good, he was wearing a pair of Jeans with his boxers sticking out of them and His shirt was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Ron I thought you were staying with your Parents" She said in a whisper as she got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay!" Ron told her. "You know with your parents and all!"  
  
"I'm okay." She told him. They yelled for at least an hour before She was sent to her room. They still do not trust her after everything and that is what upset her the most but she will not let anyone know that.  
  
"Are you sure?" He definitely had a way of reading her, and it scared her a little. She just nodded. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek but Hermione turned her head turning it into a kiss on the lips. If there was one thing about Ron that she loved it was his lips, they were small and soft. She loved them and the way he always gently kissed her, it was intoxicating! His hand rubbed the side of her face gently with his hand. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes. The fact that he was finally hers excited her and scared her at the same time. She felt like she was falling with no net. "Hermione I love you!" He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too!" she told him as she leaned up and kissed him it lasted a little bit longer then the first one but it was just as sweet and soft. " Could you stay a while?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Sure!" He replied. She walked over and laid on her bed, Ron just stood there. She laughed, he was nervous. She just wanted him to lay with her.  
  
"Come here!" She told him. "I just want to lay down with you." Ron walked over and laid down rapping his arm around her. They fit perfectly together. Hermione was never so comfortable in her bed, as she was when Ron was there.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked after awhile.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked somewhat sleepy.  
  
"I'm worried about Maggie!" Ron told Hermione. She sat up to look at him. "She Just found out she has this power, and she is only three"  
  
"She is smart for her age, Ron I'm sure she will be okay." Hermione told him, she was surprised that Ron cared that much. "Besides I wrote Dumbledore about it." He smiled at her.  
  
"I figured as much!" He said chuckling to his self.  
  
"What dose that mean?" She asked him bewildered.  
  
"You always write to Dumbledore or a teacher when time gets ruff!" Ron told her. "I would bet my broom on that!" He told her smiling.  
  
"I was just a worried as you so I wrote him" Hermione told him defensively. Ron just laughed at her, so she kissed him to stop him and she noted to remember that next time she wanted to shut him up. It worked perfectly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny laid in her bed listening to her parents talk about Mr. Malfoys In the other room. She was supposed to be sleeping but she could not. Her head filled with thoughts of Malfoy and Jay. To tell the truth she had a big crush on Malfoy but she was with jay. When she heard them talking about his father she found herself ease dropping.  
  
"He is looking at a life if convicted!" her father told Charlie and Her Mother. "They're also investigating His Wife.  
  
"What about Draco?" Charlie asked. Ginny knew that Charlie hated that she talk to him, but he also knew she had good judgment in character.  
  
"They don't know yet, they don't want to cross that bridge till they have too." Her Father told his son. "They also are worried that he might fallow in his fathers footsteps." Ginny knew that he didn't want to. She remembers talking to him after everyone heard about his father.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
Ginny was walking down the hall way on the way to the library. She wanted to go some place quite, away from all the gossip and the talk about Voldermort. She was sick of it; none of them was there to see what happen.  
  
She walked a little further, until she heard some one crying. She could tell it was a boy, he was cursing. Then she heard a loud smash coming from an empty classroom. She opened the door a little bit, Draco Malfoy stood inside. He was bleeding from his hand and there was a hole in the cabinet. She never seen him so.... Weak!  
  
"Damn you Father!" Draco yelled. Them he noticed the door open he walked over and swung the door open before Ginny could move. "What are you doing Here Weasley?" His voice was cold and harsh and yet Ginny was not afraid of him.  
  
"I heard you when I was on my way to the library!" Ginny told him.  
  
"The library is the other way!" Draco told her, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"I know I didn't want to hear any more gossip or people talking about things they don't know anything about!" Ginny informed him.  
  
"Then you heard me and thought you would Remind me how my father is a low life you, got what he deserved!" Draco snapped. "Or that I will get mine just like him!"  
  
"No, You're not your father!" Ginny told him, She always knew he was not. "It isn't your fault your father is a death eater." Draco was looking at her in shock.  
  
"Well you're the only one that thinks that" Draco told her. "Why aren't you with St. Potter?"  
  
"Because he won't talk to anyone anyway!" Ginny informed him "Besides Why would he want me to be there?" Ginny did not know why she said it but she did.  
  
"That's because he is stupid, Potter likes to be the hero when he can't save everyone!" Draco told her. "Even I will admit he has it ruff with the death of the people he cares about, but at least he is loved!"  
  
"And your not?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"Everything I have been bought for me!" Draco told her. "My friends, my spot on the Quidditch team, all of it/" She had no idea why he was telling her all this but he was. He picked up a chair and threw it at the wall, before He collapsed to the ground. "I have no one!" He said in a defeated tone. Ginny walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Maybe it's time to come out of you fathers shadow." Ginny told him. "You need to decide who you want to be, and it is up to you to pick your allies!"  
  
"I know everyone expects me to pick," He informed her. "What would you say if I told you I never wanted to be a death eater?" He asked Ginny. She just looked at him. She knew she had to choose her words carefully.  
  
"I would say you don't have to be!" She told him. She could tell by his face that no one really ever told him that to his face.  
  
"My father would kill me!" Draco told her. "Then I wouldn't even have the friends that are paid to be my friends!" He said looking at the ground. "Then you would have real friends, like me" She offered him. He turned and looked right in her eyes.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know why did you trust me this far?" She countered. He smiled a real smile, not his usual smirk.  
  
"Your alright Weasley!" He told her.  
  
"So are you Malfoy!" Ginny told him  
  
~END OF FALSHBACK~  
  
Ginny didn't know why she trusted him she, but he did. When it was just the two of them it was great, but around everyone else they acted like nothing changed. The both also promised that they would keep there friend ship a secret until they were both ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*  
  
A/n: Sorry so long for an update life is hectic.  
  
Mugglebornwitch2 


	14. Molly, Maggie, and busted kisses

A/n: I am not going to keep giving excuses for why I have not updated. I promise to update more now.

Chapter 14: Molly, Maggie and busted kisses.

"Harry, wake up!" Sam shook him awake. Harry's eyes fluttered open. Sam loved his green eyes. They were so pretty and unique. He smiled at her, and it mad her hearts melt. She told her self she was never going to trust guys anymore, but there was something about Harry. She just felt safe with him, a feeling she has never truly felt with anyone.

"What time is it?" Harry asked her. He looked tired still, but at least he did not look so sad. That made her a lot happier then she has been in a long time. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was almost midnight.

"Almost midnight!" Sam told Harry as he stood up. "You go back to sleep, you look tired."

"No I'm okay," Aloud noise came from the back room, Harry looked at Sam and they both ran back there. Maggie was screaming and there was fire around her bed. Harry ran and jumped through it grabbing Maggie who woke up and the fire just disappeared leaving a black mark on the ground. She held on to him with all her strength. "It's okay, it was just a dream."

"Harry do you think she is a pyro?" Sam asked, she was walking around the room noticing the black marks. Harry looked at her confused. "You have never heard of pyro's." Harry shook his head. He stood up with Maggie in his arms she was crying.

"I'm sure I'll find out," Harry told her, walking out of the room. "Lets take her to her mom." They walked into Annie's room but she was not there so he walked into the living room and down the stairs. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were there ginny and jay was talking in the corner. Charlie and Annie were sitting next to the Weasleys.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley stood up to hug him but noticed the whimpering little Maggie in his arms. "May I?" She asked Annie who nodded. She picked her up out of Harry's arms and rocked her, Humming a song that seem to sooth Maggie. She stomped crying and looked like she was falling back to sleep. "She is adorable!" Molly sat down still rocking her.

"Thank you," Annie said smiling. Harry knew what she was thinking. She was thinking how great the Weasley's were. They were the most loving family in the world and always opened their arms to people. Harry sometimes wished that he had grown up with them after his parents died. "I'll take her back upstairs!" Annie smiled at Maggie.

"Don't be silly dear," Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I don't mind doing it!" Annie smiled at Charlie.

"Jay did you talk to mom and dad?" Sam asked him. Harry looked over at jay that was now sitting right next to ginny who was falling asleep in his arms. Harry knew he was falling in love with her just by the look in his eyes. He walked over to put his arm around her but she moved away. Ouch, did that hurt a little, but Harry knew it was not going to be easy to get her to let him in.

* * *

Molly set Maggie on her bed. There was burn marks all over that, and molly was sure she was a pyro. She also knew how hard it is to control those powers and it was too much for a three year old to take.

"Will you stay with me?" the little girl asked from beside her. Molly smiled down at her. "Please?" Molly lay down next to her. Maggie crawled over putting her head on her. Molly knew what it was like when a child was scared she raised enough to know. Maggie was growing on her. In the short time, she knew her. Molly was already hoping that one day she would be her granddaughter. Molly really liked Annie and was happy for Charlie.

"What is your world like?" Maggie asked her. Her eyes were starting to close, but she was fighting it because she really wanted to know. Molly thought it was cute. She was astonished by how smart she was for a little girl.

"Well, there is lots of magic and charms." Molly told her. "To do all kinds of things." Molly added Maggie smiled. Molly could only imagine what was going through her little head. "There is a school called Hogwarts where they teach you to control your magic."

"Do you think they could teach me to stop burning things?" Maggie asked, looking up at Molly. Molly smiled and nodded. "Then when can I go there?"

"If you get accepted then you can go when you're eleven!" Molly told her. If she was a pyro then she will be accepted but they cannot know for sure yet. Molly was very confident that she was.

"Eleven!" she said in out rage. "That's like a Billon years!" Molly laughed.

"It will go by fast trust me!" Molly told her. Molly just hoped that when Maggie did come to the wizarding world Voldermort was long gone. She did not want her to get hurt, enough people she loved were being sucked in to this fight every day and she did not want anymore.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, with Ron next to her. She did not want to get up but she knew if her father were to walk in her room, he would kill Ron! Then she would be in big trouble, not like that was anything new.

"Ron wake up!" Hermione said shaking him gently. He groaned rolling on his side towards her. "Come on Ron!" She rubbed his cheek.

"Mione come on," He sounded so cute when he was tired. Hermione kissed him on the lips gently. He smiled against her lips. "I could get use to waking up like this" Hermione smiled pulling away she sat up.

"We have to get up before my dad finds us!" Ron jumped out of her bed and ran into his room. Hermione laughed as she got out of her bed and started to look for something to wear. She found a nice black tang top and a pair of jean shorts which she set aside. Then grabbed undergarment, because she had to get into the shower before they went to Annie's to see everyone. "I'm getting into the shower Ron!" She waited for him to say okay before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. She took off her clothes and got into the shower. She enjoyed the water flooding over her, until she started to zone. She pictured Ron in the shower water running down his chest over his stomach to… She turned off the hot water letting the cold run over her. She should not be having thoughts like that, not yet anyway. She finished her cold shower getting out and changing into her clothes. Ron walked in wrapping his arms around her.

"Your so cold!" He told her, she blushed pulling away to brush her teeth and do her hair. Ron just watched her. He was just sitting there with his shirt off looking incredibly good. She had to stop it. What was wrong with her today? Sure, she was young and in love but these thought she should not be having yet anyway.

"Hermione," She looked at him. "Are you okay?" She just nodded trying not to blush, Ron smiled at her and she almost melted. Did he know the affect he had on her? He stood up and walked over to her. She looked at his chest and down his stomach imagining the same thing she was in the shower. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

"What is going on?" Hermione's mother was standing there looking at them. Hey at least it was not her dad was all Hermione could think.

* * *

Review please. I most likely lost most of my readers I hope not. That would suck I am going to Finnish this. I promise a new chapter by next week.

SAM 3


End file.
